Street Smarts Contest
by Kemino Sury
Summary: America's become the new frontier for demons. A new threat has emerged, the detectives have been called and spirit world is waiting patiently. Too bad it's not that simple.
1. Welcome To America Fool

Disclaimer: I don't own… hold it, ya know what I'm puttin' here 'ight? Well then, how 'bout a change in things 'eh?

Claimer: I own all **original** characters, lyrics, songs, poems, plot for this story, and my own ideas. Now, everything else isn't mine. If ya need an exact list then fine, contact me and leave a review or somethin'.

Summary: "She knows the streets Ko-Enma, you can't argue that… So ya asked for someone who I thought could handle this and help your group- I brought her."

Warnings: Rated R for language, light gore, violence, gang related material, sexual references and themes, insanity, suicide… come on ya'll it's R!!

_Lyrics 'thoughts' _"speech" _-telepathy- flashbacks and dreams_

Street Smarts Contest

Chapter 1: Welcome to America Fool

_I might be the way _

_Everybody likes to say_

_I know what you're thinking about me_

_There might be a day_

_You might have a certain way_

_But you don't have my luxuries_

_Brown eyes… almost gold eyes blinked, not understanding what was going on. "But… Ma what are ya doin'? Why have I gotta go now?" She questioned and gestured at a few boxes filled with the junk the older lady called her belongings._

_An older woman shook her head, shaking her hands in worry. "Tia don't argue with me righ' now… pleaz… Child ya have gotta understand… I'm not ya motha."_

"_So, migh' as well be. Ya need to stay here so I can… DCS'll come get me if ya don't." Golden brown eyes narrowed at the thought, the 9-year-old face seeming to understand so much more than she was supposed to. Brown hair fell to her shoulders in thick strands that would've been prettier if dirt wasn't mixed into it as well. _

_She was a small child, the older woman realized as she looked at her. So small… Thin shoulders were clearly visible in the gray tank top. Small legs in ratty jeans and feet wearing black sneakers that had at one time been blue held her up easily… like the young body was used to so much strain... Every stitch of clothing was on its last leg… 'Maybe DCS would take betta care of 'er… I'm getting' out of this city… I have to… And I can't get her out too… Lord I'm sorry… Protect 'er… Please.' _

_And it's me_

_I know_

_I know my name_

'_Cause I say it proud_

_Everything I want _

_I always do_

"_But, Ma-"_

_Grey hair was roughly brushed out of the lady's face as her hand tucked it behind her ear and backhanding the small girl in one smooth movement. She didn't hold back, hell that small tike could've taken on a lot worse… had probably. "Git! Go on! Outta my 'ouse or I'll call DCS!"_

_Brown eyes blinked… But she recognized when she was kicked out of somewhere… "Fine, ya old bitch! I got betta places to be than in this old shitty place an'way!" With that the small girl turned on heel and stormed out the torn screen door and into_ _a dust-filled yard with faint traces of a sidewalk leading to a street. She walked that now, glaring constantly at the world around her. It was as if she was saying 'Back off, doubt you're worth it anyway.' _

_She jerked her head slightly and looked along the street. The middle of the city was to her left… By most standards it was cleaner- where most of the 'hoity-toity' apartments, hotels, and restaurants were. To her right led into the, well… Not so up and running section of the city- where she had always found herself. But there was also one more major dividing line for her. There was the side where people would ignore her, and where people would try to 'help her'. That meant shipping into some hell ridden foster home… And that was the better case. She had been through 12 of them, 2 orphanages, and 3 adoptions. She always ended up on the streets again._

_Feet shifted in her sneakers, toeing the cracked concrete beneath her that served as the sidewalk. She looked along the cracks, thinking of the old rhyme… 'Don't step on the crack or break your mother's back…' Golden brown eyes narrowed she and stomped on a set of cracks, storming off to her right. "Screw it, got betta shit to do than sit here all day. That ol' bitch can rot in 'ell an'way."_

_Lookin' for the right track _

_Always on the wrong track_

_But_

_Are ya catchin all these tracks_

_That I'm layin down for you?_

_Page break_

9 years later…. (A/n- cheesy? Yes. Dependable? Yes. Expendable? No.)

"Uhh…" A teen age Ko-Enma looked at the bundle of papers in the brown folder none too hopefully.

"Well, what do you think? Did I do a good job or what?"

Ko-Enma allowed a moment for tactful silence, personally leaning more toward the 'or what' answer. He sat in his office, behind his desk, papers before him, his stamp inked and ready, and remote in clear view for once. Everything was as it should have been… Except her… Normally he liked tasteful and attractive women… He even could dismiss the fact if they had no brain of whatsoever. But this… This girl was nuts. "Well, Naiyuka… I… don't know what to… say…"

_There's a song I was listen to_

_Up all night_

_There's a voice I am hearin_

_Sayin it's all right_

_When I'm happy I am sad_

_But everything's good_

_It's not that complicated_

_I'm just misunderstood_

"Awww, come on, don't be shy. I did a great job right?" Naiyuka looked at him cheerfully, bright orange eyes sparkling. Long, beautiful red hair hung to her hips… And what nice hips they were… Ko-Enma evaluated the area for a moment, until he realized she wanted an answer… Hip gazing was postponed.

"Umm… Well, let's see what it is you have… here…" The demi-god straightened his shoulders slightly, brown eyes looking not too hopefully at the brown folder on the desk the woman had brought him… 'Oh boy…' "Well, Naiyuka, I asked you for some help for the current… um… problem in America…"

"Not America… The United States," the red-head corrected with the same dazzling smile and eyes, she crossed her legs easily in the chair... causing that nice black skirt to inch a little higher… Ko-Enma resisted the urge to drool.

"Right… The U.S…. I need someone to help Yusuke and the others to um," Naiyuka was listening attentively, leaning forward a little and scooting to the edge of the chair… That black skirt was almost… "Uhh…"

There might be a day Everything it goes my way 

_Can't ya think I know I'm super fly_

_I might see a world_

In a world inside of you 

_And then I might just say good-bye_

"Are you… going to finish?"

"Oh right… of course," Ko-Enma dove into his explanation, keeping the question of what color panties the woman was wearing out of his mind. "Blend in and get to know the area. Now, I preferred someone who at least knew about Spirit world… Maybe a criminal I had some leverage with…" He paused again, gazing at the picture of a scruffy looking girl in a snapshot. She was human, with harsh, but attractive, golden eyes, and short brown hair that looked as worn and tired as she did.

Of course, the photo was 2 years old… _'Two hundred years couldn't get that chic in line… screw two years…_' "Naiyuka… I don't think she'll work. She's human, has a human world police record a mile long, and not to mention the fact she, well, isn't going to die anytime soon according to our files…"

Orange eyes glinted ever so faintly, and the pale-faced woman stood easily, the black skirt falling into place perfectly. "Well, you can always fix that, can't you…?"

Ko-Enma blinked at her. "You mean kill her?"

"Just a human, right? Get one of your boys to do it or something."

_And it's me_

_I know_

_I know my name_

'_Cause I say it proud_

_Everything I want _

_I always do_

He shook his head to clear it. "A demon can't kill a human, and I don't exactly keep humans around to kill other humans to make things easier."

_Lookin' for the right track _

_Always on the wrong track_

_But_

_Are ya catchin all these tracks_

_That I'm layin down for you?_

Naiyuka looked puzzled then shrugged, her red blouse shifting along her curves easily. "Well, then, she knows the streets Ko-Enma, you can't argue that… So ya asked for someone whom I thought could handle this and help your group- I brought her." The redhead stood, reached for the folder, which Ko-Enma dropped further back on his desk, determined not to let the woman walk out with every bit of information on the girl. "Humph. Fine then," Orange eyes narrowed and she walked out.

Ko-Enma shook his head and looked again at the photo… He'd looked through every record… there wasn't anyone he could use, so he had dropped the request to Naiyuka who usually took care of the things in the U.S. and Canada… This was the only person… _"Naiyuka… I don't think she'll work. She's human, has a human world police record a mile long, and not to mention the fact she, well, isn't going to die anytime soon according to our files…"_

"Well, you can always fix that, can't you…?" 

_There's a song I was listin to_

_Up all night_

_There's a voice I am hearin_

_Sayin it's all right_

_When I'm happy I am sad_

_But everything's good_

_It's not that complicated_

_I'm just misunderstood_

The demi-god groaned. "I hate my job."

Page Break

"You what?!" Botan hung literally in mid air for a single moment as her brain struggled to take in the information and failed, badly. Her hand went slack around her oar, the other barely keeping the purple communicator stable. "Ko-Enma, tell me you're not serious!"

Ko-Enma rubbed his temples in the small screen, changing into his real form in a quick puff of smoke. "Yes, I am Botan."

"But you can't have a girl killed just so you can use her later on! That's barbaric! What would you're father say! Why he'd pitch a fit, and you wouldn't sit down for a decade if he-"

"Agreed to it."

"-Why he… He what?!" Again the blue-haired woman just about toppled, hovering for a moment and looking at the screen in total, utter, and full disbelief. The breeze in the human world stirred her bangs, and her kimono sleeves lazily. Purple eyes blinked and she shook her head. "Is there really no other way? It can't be that hard for the boys over there… Maybe we could get a ghost or something…"

"Botan you know as well as I do how different it can be over there… I need someone who can give the right information. There aren't any demons we can work with over there. True there are some, too many to be precise but, well, they're beyond my control…"

With her shoulders slumped and her eyes still reading shocked Botan nodded, less in agreement with the action itself than with the logic. "When do I go get her?"

"You're schedule book should change to notify you… in either case, sometime early tomorrow morning. After you get her here bring in all the ReiKiTantei, even Hiei, I don't care what Mukuro says if he's there or not."

"All right…"

Page Break

_ Gold eyes narrowed. This wasn't normal… not the city streets. 'Where is everybody?' She stood in the center of a street that went between two skyscrapers. It was a main road, went right through the uppity part of the city she always avoided. She generally stuck out a lot there… But right now, she stuck out like a sore thumb because, bluntly put, she was the only person there._

_All of the best shops, cafes, restaurants, apartments, casinos, and hotels stood empty, dormant. No light except for a rather large moon overhead and the occasional star you could see through the city air. _

"_Wha' in ta hells goin on?" _

_The gold eyes were sleek, almond in appearance, and contained a few flecks of something darker, more than likely brown or something. Short brown hair hung around her thin and pale face. It came just to her shoulders, brushing the thin black shirt gently. In truth, both pieces of clothing that were visible, the t-shirt and the jeans, were both worn and past their prime. But, they gave her a sculptured appearance, and didn't exactly insult her figure either. _

_But where was everyone? The eyes peered around, her hands folding under her thin arms and she shivered slightly. She wasn't one to freak out or get emotional, but this was so creepy… So unreal… Normally, night or day, this strip of city was packed, noisy, inviting. "Hello? An'body 'ere? Yo!"_

_A few echoes... nothing else… 'Shit 'tis is wrong…'_

"_Tia!"_

"_Huh?" The nineteen-year-old spun on heel, her black tennis shoes coping with a faint scraping sound. _

"_Tia! Go 'way! Git!"_

_That voice… The girl, Tia, shook her head. There was no way… 'ol Mag…' "Mag? Ma?"_

_Sure enough a slightly stumped figure slowly came into view out of the moonlight. Hair flying, it headed straight for Tia… Faster then Mag had been able to move in… well, ever… Gold eyes narrowed… "Mag?"_

"_Git! Get away 'rom 'ere! Go on ya witch!" The figure babbled on, heading closer toward Tia, now only some ten feet away. _

_That's when the smell hit her. It came first as a blow… then a landslide of sick stench. Tia shook her head, backing up and running her eyes wildly over the scene as her right hand reached up to cover her mouth and nose. "Mag?" Gold eyes blinked and she fought off the contents of her stomach._

_Mag wasn't… Wasn't whole… The face that had once been cheerful and round, healthy looking, was pinched and gray, flesh pealing from the cheekbones and jaws… The eyes were gone, leaving rotten holes gaping at the surrounding world. A gown of some sort hung off bony shoulders in ribbons, the gray hair sticking out at odd angles…_

_Tia dared a look at the woman's middle and legs, and was sick on the pavement before her. Chunks of bowels clung to the remains of the body, the occasional one still red and twitching compared to the skin's gray and rotting tint. _

_Tia's own insides churned and she stumbled back and Mag took a few more steps forward, waving a bone and tendon hand in the teen's direction. "Git! Git now! For ya own damn good!" _

_Tia shook, taking another step back and trying to master herself again… This wasn't right… Mag had died before she got out of the city… Fallen on some steps and broken her back and neck… An all to familiar pang of guilt surged through Tia's body, overpowering the fear for a split second before retreating. "God… Mag… Get away! What ta 'ell 'appened ta ya!"_

"_Git! Git now! Before they come ya fool! Ya witch! Git!"_

_Tia stumbled, falling flat on her ass before hurling again, her stomach going into spasms, making Tia fall back and twitch, trying to block out Mag's body and the smell coming from it in powerfully sickening waves… 'Damn it… This isn't right…'_

"_GIT!'_

_Page Break_

"Fuck you, ya ol bitch! I will 'hen!" Tia bolted upright from the bed, a sheet clinging to her skin from sweat. Her hair fell in front of her face, plastered to her face. "Damn ya! Just damn ya! Can't even fuckin' leave me 'lone aft-" An alarm beeped… Tia opened her eyes and jerked her head to her right… The alarm was flashing and blaring 10:00 p.m. It was time to get to work… "Screw it… A nightmare… A fucking nightmare…"

She leaned forward, catching her forehead in her hands, and breathing deeply. _'What was tat? Sure, a nigh'mare, I know tat much… But what tid she mean?'_

_"Git now for ya own damn good!"_

"_Before they come ya fool!" _

"_Git away from 'ere!" _

"What tid she mean?" Gold eyes narrowed before she stole another look at the alarm clock… 10:01… "Shit… time ta get ta work…"

I've lied 

_To you_

_The same way that I always do_

_This is the last smile that I'll fake_

_For the sake of being with you_

She stood slowly, eyeing the small room she had crashed in sometime around 2 am earlier, drunk though she had been… Tia credited herself with better judgment… 'Hmph… Must've downed more than I thought…" She shrugged, picking up her small black pack, wondering where the room's owner was… A quick glance around the apartment on her way out showed her nothing except junk, dust, and the smell of sex… _'Boy… this guy must've ditched me today and went for another round… Damn…'_

Not at all insulted Tia simply stepped out of the apartment into a dark hallway.

Everything falls apart Even the people that never frown 

_Eventually break down_

She walked down the stairs and opened a door straight into the side alley, glancing around in the dark and letting her eyes get adjusted. She was close to the bar she remembered walking into the previous night and made a note to avoid it for a while. Her bag was full of various articles… By the slight jingling, jewelry and cash weren't all she had lifted last night. _'Oh well, Marc'll be happy with the goods.'_

Tia turned onto the street, eyeing the nearly empty sidewalk… It was still early… 11 or 12 was more the 'witching' hour for her. But the teen needed to drop off what she had before making another grab at another bar or casino. Every night she spent it flirting coyly, playing, occasionally actually spending the next day with someone, and on more than one occasion enjoying herself with their graciously given money before vanishing.

Acting was actually her major talent. She had the street smarts about her to know who was the sucker and who got sucked… She chose the former as her victims. Of course, if something got too heavy for her to handle, she picked another place and worked from scratch there. Guys were too easy… way too easy.

_The sacrifice of hiding in the light_

_Everything has to end_

_You'll soon find_

_We're out of time_

To watch it all unwind 

_The sacrifice of hiding in the light_

_The sacrifice_

_Is never knowing_

She turned onto another street, steadily nearing more of the neighborhoods and she had to change into something more appealing of course… The guy she'd caught last night had actually interested her in more ways than money. So, she had downgraded on her outfit… Of course, she was usually out before sex happened, but sometimes she couldn't avoid it. Pillow talk was valuable sometimes… Most guys thought if they gave you money and screwed you, that you were obligated to listen to their sad little stories and drunken memories of a wife and kids…

Tia rolled her eyes. She was 19. She'd been at this for two years, and had a bank account and everything… Which had as much money as she could spare in it. It was her ticket out. Mag had managed to see the light and ran, but died before getting to it. But Tia wasn't doing that. No, she was going to get out and get away.

Her sneakers ground to a halt and she turned another corner quickly, a police car driving up the small road slowly. She waited for it to pass before she continued on her way, letting the warm air blow her brown hair out of her face.

Tia reached a small house with a large porch with a wooden overhang. The wood was worn, but cared for. The same went for the plants and dog sleeping under the porch. Marc kept it simple, but was sitting on too much money to be ignored. Tia knocked on the solid front door, shifting and slinging her bag off her shoulder while she waited…

Usually, Marc knew you were coming before you did. He simply wanted you to think he was important. So, when no one answered the first time Tia simply knocked again… That's when she noticed something wrong.

A faint copper-like smell… Normally Tia would have passed it up, throwing it out of her mind… But something wasn't right… She stood still for a moment, craning her head from side to side… She glanced at her watch… 11:05… _'This is Marc's business hour… Where is he?'_ She lifted her right hand, knocking again slowly.

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see _

_You're testing me_

_Pushes me away_

"Don't move."

Tia froze, realizing the voice came from behind her. She didn't move, but her mind began a whirlwind of activity… Woman's voice, commanding, close, younger sounding… slight accent… "What d' ya want?"

"Just follow my instructions."

"All righ', and tey are?" Tia turned her head ever so slightly, barely even a fraction of an inch in an attempt to see who was behind her.

"I said don't move!" Click…

That was all Tia needed to know, the chic behind her had a gun… A pistol more than likely… the teen inhaled, testing the air. Copper… no… slightly metallic… And iron almost… wet… _'I swear that almost smells like…'_ She stopped… _'Blood…'_

"My instructions are simple. Drop your bag, turn around and walk to the street. Stand there for 5 minutes. You are not to move a single muscle except to breathe and blink- you understand?"

Tia swallowed and slowly put her hands on her bag… easy… easy…

"Don't move!"

The gun fired and Tia felt her right arm, the one digging in the bag, sink into complete pain… She gasped, letting the bag fall and clutching her upper arm… Blood met her fingers… 'Shit…'

"Do you understand?"

'_Do I got a choice?' _

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see _

_You're testing me_

_Pushes me away_

"Sure. Bu' tell me, ya work for ta police or wha'?"

"No, I'm simply doing as I was instructed. Now move."

Tia bit back curses… Her arm throbbing… But everything was still there… More than likely the bullet was still in there. The thought alone of trying to dig it out made her cringe. "Fine ten…" Slowly, she turned on heel, easing her arm gently against her chest. She glanced at it… The bullet had made a deep groove in the skin, but it wasn't that bad of a wound… she'd seen worse for sure… Gold eyes turned now to her 'captor'… But no one was there! "Where the…"

"I'm here," again the voice had moved behind her somehow. "Now move. Walk to the street right now. Go!"

'_Fine.'_ Tia walked straight toward the road, stopping when she reached the sidewalk.

"Now, stand there for 3 and a half minutes."

Tia was motionless; sure she was going to get shot… Then her mind sank back into the usual activity. The woman was making her wait here for a certain time_… 'Making me wait for something to happen… but what, cop car? No…'_ "Ten wha'," she whispered glancing slightly along the street without moving her head. It was empty.

I've tried like you 

_To do everything you wanted to_

_This is _

_The last time_

_I'll take the blame_

_For the sake of being with you_

"What's goin' on?"

"Be quiet."

"Look, bitch. If you're gonna kill me go 'head and git it over with."

The woman behind was quiet, looking at her 'victim' for a moment... orange eyes sparked in the street lamps… "I'm not going to kill you."

"Ya sure?"

"Of course I am."

Tia rolled her eyes. "Coulda fooled me, ya bitch."

"Forgive me, this is the first time I've ever actually been in America, so tell me, does everyone insult everyone else?"

Gold eyes narrowed and she sneered. "Welcome ta America fool…tose are the nice ones."

"And the mean ones?"

"Do somethin' a lil' different…"

_Everything falls apart_

_Even the people that never frown_

_Eventually break down_

_The sacrifice of hiding in the light_

_Everything has to end_

_You'll soon find_

_We're out of time_

To watch it all unwind 

_The sacrifice of hiding in the light_

_The sacrifice_

_Is never knowing_

"Oh? Really? And that is?"

Tia chuckled, and in less than a heartbeat reached for the gun she kept on her hip and spun around, a pistol poised. "They to crap like tis!" She fired, at least 6 times before she stopped and gazed in shock at the fact that there was no one there… "Wha' ta'?"

Gold eyes ran crazily over the yard, the sidewalk, even in the trees… There was no one… Her arm throbbed but the teen kept the gun up, her eyes wide and worried. She stepped back slightly, onto the street to get a better view of the area.

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see _

_You're testing me_

_Pushes me away_

"Help me! Please someone help me!"

Tia's head jerked to her right, scanning the street and she saw a woman running along it in her direction, stumbling occasionally… Tia's first instinct was to vanish but she caught sight of two dark forms chasing the woman… _'Shit, all the fuckin' times I gotta be in touch wit' my conscience… Damn it all!'_ "Hang on!"

Gold eyes scanned along the yard once more, and then she darted toward the woman, keeping her arm against her to protect it from the jerky movements running caused. "I'm comin', just keep runnin' t'ward me!"

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see _

_You're testing me_

_Pushes me away_

Overhead, a figure in a black skirt and red shirt with long hair floated in mid-air, looking on the scene with slight amusement. "There you go Ko-Enma. All it takes is a little altering here and there…"

_For all of the time_

_This is how it all unwinds _

_The sacrifice of never knowing_

_For all of the time_

_This is how it all unwinds_

_The sacrifice is never knowing_

Tia ran, and tried to focus on the woman more than the two chasing her. When the teen got within arm's reach of the lady Tia realized why she was running.

Blood ran along the woman's face, and a thin dress barely concealed anything. Long hair hung down her back… it looked black but could've been any wide range of colors. But what got Tia the most, was the blood dripping from between the woman's legs… Tia saw the rounding belly and understood. The woman was going to have a baby… the two men behind her didn't want that to happen… So, easiest way to fix that, short of killing her, was to… well… remove it… _'Damn it all.'_ "Look, ya gotta run. Now! Git away from 'ere!"

The woman shook her head… Damn it, she was too scared to move… Tia felt her anger mount and glanced at the two figures… They were gettin' awfully close… "Before they come ya fool!" The woman was shaking… Blood dripped on the pavement… blood… "Git now for ya own damn good! Go!"

Tia slapped the woman roughly on the shoulder, making her stumble in the right direction. That was all she needed. She bolted again.

'_All 'ight. Now comes the fun part… Damn it girl… Gotta get mixed up in shit.'_ "Here it goes."

Two guns… Tia noticed the light slide along the barrels, winking at her. The two were slowing now, both panting but eager for an excuse to stop… "All righ' asses, what's up? Ya git sick of bustin' up shit and paintin'?"

"You got an awfully bit mouff for a little gurl."

"I'm 5 foot 4 ya asshole an proud of it!" In one smooth motion Tia lifted her gun and fired, but was reminded of the fact she had spent 6 bullets… _'No other clip…'_ A few bullets cleared the barrel, however that's when all she got out of her gun was a dull click… and both were still alive. Though one was on the ground nursing a shoulder. _'Aw hell no…'_

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see _

_You're testing me_

_Pushes me away_

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see _

_You're testing me_

_Pushes me away_

Two discharges sounded repeatedly.

Tia tasted the blood before the pain really started to sink in… Started falling before her mind really even heard the gunshots. Golden eyes closed tight when her head connected with the concrete, and opened barely when she started coughing up the blood. Her chest was on fire… Her arm thudded… And everything was spinning…

_"But… Ma what are ya doin'? Why have I gotta go now?" _

"_Tia don't argue with me righ' now… pleaz… Child ya have gotta understand… I'm not ya motha."_

"_So, migh' as well be. Ya need to stay here so I can… DCS'll come get me if ya don't."_

_For all of the time_

_This is how it all unwinds _

_The sacrifice of never knowing_

_For all of the time_

_This is how it all unwinds_

_The sacrifice is never knowing_

'_Come get me Mag… Please… Come get me Ma…'_ Tia closed her eyes; she was going to get out of here soon. She was going to move east and start a new life… _'So why now?'_

"My instructions are simple. Drop your bag, turn around and walk to the street. Stand there for 5 minutes. You are not to move a single muscle except to breath and blink- you understand?"

The teen opened her eyes, spitting out blood and trying to get up… Every muscle tried to obey her, but few managed more than a slight twitch… Her chest hurt… breathing was hard… the blood was metallic tasting… _'Tat bitch… she knew tis was happenin'!'_

_ "Sure. Bu' tell me, ya work for ta police or wha'?"_

"No, I'm simply doing as I was instructed. Now move." 

_For all of the time_

_This is how it all unwinds _

_The sacrifice of never knowing_

_For all of the time_

_This is how it all unwinds_

_The sacrifice is never knowing_

'_She wanted me dead…'_ Tia listened for a moment; sure she could hear her own heartbeat getting fainter… fainter… _'Hope I… Hope I…'_ Her heartbeat was gone.

_Everything falls apart_

_Even the people that never frown_

_Eventually break down_

_The sacrifice of hiding in the light_

_Everything has to end_

_You'll soon find_

_We're out of time_

To watch it all unwind 

_The sacrifice of hiding in the light_

_The sacrifice_

_Is never knowing_

Page Break

End of chapter 1

Review- I'm sick of the silent treatment on all my stories. Yes, I know some suck but jeeze! Drop a bone for me for cryin' out loud! Ehem… That's it for now, for comments, questions, and/or more, please, please, please, please review!

16


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own… hold it, ya know what I'm puttin' here 'ight? Well then, how 'bout a change in things 'eh?

Claimer: I own all **original** characters, lyrics, songs, poems, plot for this story, and my own ideas. Now, everything else isn't mine. If ya need an exact list then fine, contact me and leave a review or somethin'.

Summary: "She knows the streets Ko-Enma, you can't argue that… So ya asked for someone who I thought could handle this and help your group- I brought her."

Warnings: Rated R for language, light gore, violence, gang related material, sexual references and themes, insanity, suicide… come on ya'll it's R!!

_Lyrics 'thoughts' _"speech" _-telepathy- flashbacks and dreams_

Street Smarts Contest

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Botan drifted above a quiet street, still despite the cool breeze. The street was silent despite the city lights in the distance. But then, a few moments earlier there had been no silence.

The blue-haired woman had seen everything. Even Tia's 'captor' hovering above the girl and forcing her to the street… it had all been planned. Before the Spirit World had changed fate so to speak Tia was supposed to have been inside Marc's, safe and clueless of the woman passing outside.

The woman Tia had saved had escaped, but both she and her baby had been scheduled to die. Instead, Tia and Marc had died in their places. Two deaths had happened so time and the world moved on as they should have. It had all been so perfectly planned. Botan swallowed, gripping her oar… _'All because Naiyuka couldn't get anyone else… That… That… witch!'_

Botan's eyes shifted… But, she had work to do… '_There's Tia's spirit now…'_

Sure enough, a thin, almost see through image of Tia was floating some 15 feet above her body, in what appeared to be a peaceful sleep.

Purple eyes closed and Botan silently cursed. This was too much.

The pink kimono shifted slightly as Botan glided over to Tia, and then the woman patiently waited… which wasn't long. A few seconds barely passed before gold eyes opened and Tia gave a slightly stifled groan. "Wha' ta hell 'appened?"

"Well, for starters, you died." Botan plastered her trade mark smile on her face, determined. But her knuckles were white from gripping her oar in frustration.

Tia bolted up into a semi standing position in mid air, her eyes swiveling around and landing on Botan. If possible the gold eyes got even bigger. "Wh…"

"Hello there, I'm Botan, guide to the Spirit World." Botan reached out with her right hand to shake hands with Tia, remembering it was a western custom, but the girl didn't seem to understand, indeed she bolted backwards.

Botan's smile dimmed and she dropped her hand hastily. "Oh dear, sorry to startle you… I suppose you have had a pretty rough time of it…"

Tia's eyes narrowed and she glanced around, shivering when she realized she was all… float like. Then her eyes went to street, settlingon the still form below her… _'I'm dead…?'_ "So tat's it?"

Botan blinked, thinking she must have missed something. "Hmm? What's it?"

"I'm jus'," Tia shrugged, glancing at Botan and shaking her head, "Dead? I go to 'ell now and tat's it?"

Botan bit her lip… She had expected some rough and roudy punk like Yusuke, not a girl with bright eyes that seemed lost and well, tough, but also worn and confused. "Well, I have a way for you to live again. You have to go with me to Spirit world right now though so I can explain-"

"Ton't botha'."

"Everything to you and show you… what?" Botan halted, shocked.

"I said ton't botha'. I don't wanna live again… Not 'ere. I've had 'nough of this place." Tia crossed her arms and continued glaring at her body. The empty gun was on the ground, the lifeless form covered in blood… "So, took two bulls ta do me in, eh? No' bad if I say so m'self."

Botan inwardly cheered the girl and resisted the urge to hug her; she wasn't going along blindly like Naiyuka had planned. But, outwardly, Botan realized she had to get Tia to Spirit Sorld if she was ever going to help Yusuke…and that was more important. "So there's no reason you want to live, at all?"

Tia was quiet… Then, gold eyes narrowed, losing their brightness. "To kill tha' bitch tha' got me dead in ta' firs' place."

In other words… '_Revenge… She'll never get into the afterlife after all this is over if her only reason to try life again is revenge…_' "All right, well, I can help you," Botan forced herself to keep smiling… Nothing about this was right… but… just the same…

"How can you help, eh?"

"If you let me take you to Spirit World," Botan started, but had to stop as Tia held up a hand.

"What's a… Spirit World?"

Botan beamed.

Ko-Enma drummed his fingers… "What should I say?"

George was absent-mindedly straightening some papers, and gave a half-hearted response, "About what sir?"

"To Tia… I never really slept last night… seems I have a conscience after all…"

George bit back a comment and instead nodded sagely. "Well sir, you could always tell her you'll try to find the ones that killed her… She might listen to you then."

"She'll want to live again, that's why she'll listen." Ko-Enma believed that soundly. Tia's file was at his elbow and he stole a glance at the photo. The girl was worn, tired, and thin… But a fighting look was about her. It was as if she was telling you out loud she was ready to take on the world- end of story.

"Maybe not sir…"

"What do you mean ogre?"

"Well sir, if you had such a hard life would you want to go back to it?"

It was blunt, but instead of waving away the thought Ko-Enma paused for a moment… The ogre had a point… Tia wouldn't want to live again for the only reason of walking on the ground… Ko-Enma sighed. "Remind me never to follow one of Naiyuka's crazy plans again…"

"Hey there!" Yusuke stuck his head into the office and smirked like usual. "What's up?"

Ko-Enma sighed, "Yusuke, where's Botan?"

"She contacted us and said she was having trouble with someone and we were to go ahead and wait for her here." Kurama also walked in, standing in front of Ko-Enma's desk.

The demi-god looked at both boys, and sighed. "Well, no doubt she's having trouble with Tia…"

Yusuke snorted at the name, "Who?"

Ko-Enma leaned forward, rubbing his temples with his hands. "You're new partner for the time being."

Yusuke's jaw dropped ever so slightly and Kurama looked interested. Ko-Enma sighed again. "I'll explain everything as soon as-"

"Kuwabara has arrived!" The orange-headed boy walked into the office, grinning as usual, followed by Hiei who glared at for mentioned person with a mixed look of disgust and loathe.

Ko-Enma looked at George who simply nodded. "Well, now that everyone is here, I can go ahead and give you information regarding your mission and your partner."

The lights went out and the screen slowed slightly, and a picture of a large city appeared, a few words scrolling across the screen telling the boys where it was. America. Kurama looked interested, Hiei cocked an eyebrow, Kuwabara gawked, and Yusuke groaned.

Ko-Enma cleared his throat. "There are two reasons why you're going here. One is of course to solve a major problem that could easily cause trouble where we are now. I've gotten word of several strange occurrences involving strange creatures appearing in different places through out the city and killing humans before vanishing again seemingly into thin air. Normally I'd send an investigation team to work on this and found out the whole problem… But the number of humans and demons slain in the area has reached 48, and something needs to be done immediately."

Yusuke raised his hand and glared. "And just when are we going to do this?"

"You'll leave from the Tokyo International Airport and land in San Francisco, from there you'll switch planes and go to the city where this mission will be taking place," Ko-Enma nodded. "You leave in two days. I have passports ready for you and tickets and everything else that's necessary."

"Quite an intricate plan for an extermination project…" Kurama observed quietly. Ko-Enma swallowed.

"That brings up reason number two. You're partner for this mission is a 19-year-old girl by the name of Tia."

"Tia what?" Kuwabara wondered aloud.

"I'm getting to that Kuwabara… Tia is an orphan, 5 foot 6, brown hair, gold eyes, human, no special abilities other than her street smarts and she's one of the best acting thieves in the area. She's not that well known, but has some information and her past relates to the second reason for this mission. The area is currently under the control of a gang referred to as the Wan's. Their leader seems to have some connection to the creatures appearing. So, I need the four of you, er, five of you to go in undercover and try to give solid evidence linking him to the creatures. After that I can handle it. He's human so killing him is out of the question. Instead I want him alive. Tia will help you fit in and vanish into city, so that the Wan's can't track you in any way."

"Very intricate indeed. Why do you want me here?" Hiei glanced at Ko-Enma questioningly, plainly expecting an answer.

"Because not everyone you come across, Hiei, will be human. I have a rough guess as to how many demons there is in the area but well, America is a relatively new frontier for demons. In any case, I'm going to try to contact Botan and see how she's getting along with Tia." Ko-Enma shifted his binki and reached for his remote.

"No need for that sir, here we are!" Botan walked in; her oar in hand and throwing a look behind her. Sure enough, a teen, Tia peered around the doorframe, throwing a searching look about every one of them, as if sizing up people in turn. Seemingly satisfied she stepped into the room, crossing her arms, and leaning against the wall.

Botan threw look at Ko-Enma that plainly said she was not the least bit happy about the current situation, but she was working with it. "All right everyone," Purple eyes stayed on Ko-Enma with a glare but Botan gestured toward Tia. "This is Tia, she's your new partner so please be nice. She only knows so much Japanese so keep it simple. Oh, and no asking how she died, course you wouldn't get much of an answer anyways, she's decided she's not talking."

Tia threw a helpless look at the ceiling as if asking 'why me?' "You're ta one who kept bringin' up my accent in ta firs' place."

Yusuke's jaw dropped… "Where the hell are you from?"

Gold eyes rested on the Spirit Detective, eyeing him. "Exa'ly where ya all 'ill be goin'."

Kuwabara's eyes screwed up in concentration, "What did you just say?"

Botan laughed. "Tia said she's from the city where you're mission is taking place."

The orange-headed teen shrugged his shoulders, "Why didn't she just say so?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

Ko-Enma snorted. "Well, Hiei, I was hoping Tia would at least get everyone's names…"

Botan nodded. "Right, now listen close Tia, his name is," Botan gestured to Yusuke, who nodded, "Yusuke Uremeshi. And the one standing next to him is," Botan nodded toward the tall orange-headed boy, who smiled, "Kazuma Kuwabara- just call him Kuwabara. And the next," Botan pointed at Kurama, who gave a slight wave, "Is Kurama. He's a demon, just like," Botan meekly nodded toward Hiei, who did nothing, "Hiei there. Well obviously not just alike but you get the idea, right?"

Tia arched an eyebrow, noting Botan's rather quick change in attitude once she had gotten to Hiei. "Bo, ya scared of dems of somethin'?"

Botan sweat dropped at the abbreviations but started to answer…

"She should be." The black haired demon, Hiei, said pointedly before throwing a look at Ko-Enma and walking out of the office, right by Tia without a word.

"I take it Hiei's not looking forward to this I guess…," Yusuke looked at Kurama who shook his head.

Botan crossed her arms. "Well he could be a bit nicer, he'll make a bad first impression on Tia."

The gold-eyed teen shrugged. "Little late now ta tells ya ta truth."

"Oh well, in any case, you have gotten the basic idea behind the missions, right?" Ko-Enma looked from face to face, skipping over Tia who still had a trace of clueless ness about her. "Okay, you all may leave, but be at the Tokyo International Airport at gate 12A at 9:30 A.M. in two days."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Great, wait 'till Kieko hears…"

Kuwabara nodded, then blinked… "Tia's a ghost…"

Yusuke looked at his friend and nodded, "Yeah… She just got killed after all…"

Tia winced at that but crossed her legs and hovered in the air for a few moments.

"Well then," Kuwabara pointed at her, "How is she going with us?! What's she going to do, float above everybody's heads in the plane?!"

Kurama sweat dropped but just the same looked at Ko-Enma, "I take it you have something planned then?"

The demi-god crossed his arms and nodded. "Of course. Tia will be alive and whole when she meets you at the airport with your tickets and passports and such." Tia threw him a look, hating how everything about her life… er… non-life, was being worked out without a thing from her.

"All right then, see everybody in a few days!" Yusuke yawned and walked out with Kuwabara and Kurama, complaining about how Spirit World was ruining his chances.

"Ya said I was gonna come back ta life… How ya plan on doin' tha?" Tia crossed her arms and continued floating slightly in the air, her gold eyes sharp and her gaze even.

"Well it's actually a good deal simpler than you would think," Ko-Enma nodded. "You see, normally, I would have you prove yourself worthy of even coming back to life… But, in the light of things, I will grant you life again. In return you have to help the boys with their mission. Do we have a deal?"

Tia drummed her right hand on her knee, thinking it over. "Afta this is over, do I still havta do any 'fava's' for ya? In return I mean?'

Ko-enma shook his head, "No. After all of this is over you can disappear for all I care. Now, when you die again, you'll go straight to where you belong, no third chances."

Tia snorted, "If I manage ta get m'self killed twice, I'll be a fool."

"Well, everyone dies, Tia, no matter how smart you are." Botan pointed out, searching Tia's face for a trace of an answer.

"Yeah… But, what ya ge' killed by is up ta yas… Think abou' it. If your dumb ya ge' killed by little stuffs tha ta smart peoples don't ge' killed by."

Ko-Enma had to resist the urge to ask Botan for a translation to what Tia had just said… The girl's accent in English was rough… In Japanese it was impossible. "Be that as it may, do we have a deal?"

"Hold up. I have a fava to ask of ya." Tia stood suddenly, looking at the demi-god searchingly for a moment before nodding. "I wan' ya ta help me find who it was tha killed me… Tha woman tha shot me and forced me ou' on ta street."

Ko-Enma froze, throwing a look at George who nodded. "All right, I will. Now, do we have a deal?"

Tia nodded, not offering her hand or bowing… Just an acknowledgment, that was all she offered.

Botan sent a worried look Ko-Enma's way before grabbing Tia's arm. "All right then, Ko-Enma I'll get her to her body…"

"Actually, it's already here…" George intervened, smiling slightly.

Tia blinked but turned to Botan, "All righ', I'm sick a bein' a driftin' peep, how abou' I get reintra'duced to a bit a gravity?"

"Sure… why not?" Botan sweat dropped… _'Here we go...'_ "Say, Tia, I just thought of something… Where are the boys going to stay? You don't have a place large enough for them, do you?"

Tia crossed her arms closing her eyes for a moment, "Guess ta little one forgot tat part, eh? Well… I could take ova Marc's ol' place… Couldn't 'urt... and it's got 6 or so bedrooms… eh- mi' work."

Botan nodded. "Okay then, time to get you living again."

Tia shook her head, opening her gold eyes, "I'll neva get ova how weird ya guys sound…"

Ko-Enma bit his tongue.

2 days later… at 9:30…

Two women stood in front of a large set of windows, looking out over the runways and planes coming and going. Neither really spoke much, but the shorter one with brown hair shifted a few times impatiently.

Gold eyes rolled, "Ya sure tey are all gonna show up?"

Botan simply crossed her arms, "You could do with a little patience." The blue-haired woman straightened her pink t-shirt, tapping the floor with her tennis shoes before dusting off her jeans… Tia simply eyed her in silence.

"Hello ladies!" Kuwabara appeared out of a slight crowd that always seemed to fill airports… He was dressed in a white jacket, black shirt, and jeans… Tia flinched…

'_Tey wan' me ta get these guys passin' as street? How in ta hell?' _"Where's teh otha guy? Yu-whateva?"

Botan threw a glare at Tia, then turned to Kuwabara, translating, "She wants to know where Yusuke is."

"Oh, he was right behind me… I had to go get him out of bed… Well, Kieko helped too…" Kuwabara grinned and looked over his shoulder, nodding in a general direction… "He should be here soon."

"Mm." Tia gave a stiff grunt in rely, looking over Kuwabara again and making mental notes of what work needed to be done… she had to be honest with herself, it was going to take a lot of work. "How do ya like tat hair?"

Kuwabara blinked, "My hair?"

"There you are, I thought we might have gone to the wrong gate," Yusuke appeared, along with Kurama and behind them, looking out of place and unwilling was Hiei.

Tia gave a half-hearted nod before assessing them each… Yusuke had ditched the school uniform and switched to jeans, short blue-jean jacket, white shirt, and sneakers… Tia grudgingly admitted he was going to require only a little work compared to his tall, orange headed friend.

Gold eyes drifted to Kurama, and here she chewed her lip in thought… He was too clean to pass as punk, street, or to wear any of the American baggy clothing… He wore slacks and a white shirt… simple but classy… he'd require some thought… Gold eyes blinked and moved on to the smaller demon…

He wasn't dressed in the same black outfit she had seen him in before. Instead he wore a black shirt, jeans, and boots of sorts… white bandana around his head… She was beginning to think the hair had a life and mind of its own… But, he was another one that wouldn't require much fixing… In fact he wouldn't look half bad in some American styled clothing…

"So, when's the plane ready?" Yusuke stretched slightly, yawning and looking to Botan.

"Oh, well, it should be ready here soon, I have all of your tickets and passports right here, one for each," Botan distributed them to each person, giving Hiei's to Kurama. She nodded, "And Yusuke, here, a spy kit for you, be careful with it," Yusuke was given charge of a black handbag of sorts with carry on tags. Tia rolled her eyes to Botan.

Botan caught the girl's gaze and looked startled for a moment then nodded, "Oh yes, Tia, Ko-enma said to give you this, to help take care of the boys and cover some things… But I doubt there's enough there for everything…"

"I'll ge' it… I'm not tat bad off for cryin' tout loud…" Tia muttered but took the envelope, "'Ight, tat it?"

"Well," Botan put her hands on her hips, "I suppose so… I hope all of you enjoy your trip to America… wish I could come along but Ko-Enma needs me around."

'_No, he knew she wouldn' fi' in on ta street with a couple a hundra' miracles…'_Tia thought with a mental smirk but outwardly just motioned to the gate, "All 'ight then, hope ya guys are ready for one 'ell of a time…" _'Your asses are mine now… oh boy…'_

Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara and elbowed him, "First thing I'm going to do is get some drinks… think I pass for-"

"21? I doubt it…" Botan replied sternly, crossing her arms. "None of you are old enough to drink on your passports or i.d.s… I know I don't have to worry about Kurama or Hiei but you two- you'll keep Tia's hands full without me there-"

"Let tem drink if tey wan'. Tey'll fit in betta. 'Sides, don't care wha' their i.d.s say, mine's good to go," Tia picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, winking at the boys.

"I'm liking her!" He stuck his tongue out at Botan, and then turned to Tia with a grin and all to familiar smirk, "So, where'd you get the fake i.d?" Yusuke strolled over to Tia as she started toward the gate, as Botan watched on fuming.

Kuwabara watched the two for a moment then glanced at Botan, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's okay… I'll just make sure he doesn't get it all!" He ran to the gate.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Only thing worse than a buffoon is a drunken one…"

Kurama sweat dropped, "I suppose this is going to prove interesting…"

"Humph, well, I'm not to impressed with her… she has attitude problems…" Botan crossed her arms and shifted her weight with a glare.

"Better that than another useless human," Hiei mused quietly before following Tia, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to the gate… Kurama shrugged.

Several hours later Tia opened a cab door, stretching and picking up her small black handbag before motioning to the boys. Tia had ridden in the front with the cabby to give directions, the back seat filled with baggage and Yusuke. The other cab carried the other two in the back, Kuwabara sitting up front at Kurama's urging. Ti glanced as the doors opened. She dug in her pocket and pulled the envelope Botan had given her, counting out money and giving it to one cabby before walking over and paying the other… She considered cabs extravagant… busses were better… But Ko-Enma had given her orders… much as she hated it; she had to listen to him for the time being. With a sniff she glanced around, making sure everyone had the bags they owned then she calmly walked up the drive of the house.

The neighborhood was rough… though cleaner than some Tia had lived in. Bluntly speaking to her this was sparkling. But, gold eyes wondered over the cracked roads, worn houses, and empty yards… It was a quiet… That much she liked. Trees lined the street, a few protruding from the yard she was currently in.

The house was older, two and a half stories, the top only applying to the back part of the house…a large porch, and big windows. It was clean but ragged, perfect for not sticking out.

'_Now, to start boot camp.'_ "All 'ight guys," Tia walked to the porch steps a few paces away and dropped her bag, and then she turned to them. "'Tere are four rooms, somebody's gotta share. There're two beds in two rooms so take ya pick, I ton't care. But, pick quick, I plan on gettin ya guys inta the righ' sleepin' pattern."

"And that is?" Yusuke crossed his arms, he didn't like getting ordered around by a girl who was half his size, but he eyed her just the same. He'd never taken the time to watch her on the plane, but her movements were paced, her expression carefully planned out… He had no problem picturing her taking care of herself against normal humans… that of course brought up the question, how did she die?

"Night's the tay, tay's ta night's. Simple," Tia crossed her arms and glared at Hiei, who glared back. "Anythin' wrong?"

"Actually, yes, there is something wrong. Why did Ko-Enma pick to send you? The buffoon is stronger than you even, so why? Surely the runt could have someone else gotten far more useful," Hiei didn't shift his glare even the slightest; he was testing her, sensing how she handled a problem, her reaction.

Gold eyes met red ones steadily. The pupils tensed and relaxed like a cat's for a moment before she threw a look at each of them. Yusuke could've sworn his stomach clenched ever so slightly It wasn't from fear, took much more than that to make him scared, but, it was from brushing against something he knew very little about… so little that what he did know seemed like a drop…he blinked the feeling away.

"Well, guess I gotta answer for each of ya ten…" Tia blinked her gold eyes and met Hiei's again. "I'm Ko-Enma's only choice. I'm ta only ting he has 'ere tat resembles a foot hol'… yeah, great ting I am, eh?"

Kuwabara stared at her, eyeing her a moment before opening his mouth slightly. "You have a deal going with him don't you? Sorta like Urameshi?"

Tia nodded. "I do, bu' ta terms of tat aren't for ya ta know." The teen grinned. "Now tat tat's settled, I sugges' ya get ya crap to a room." Without a further word Tia strolled to the porch, opened the front door and walked inside.

End of chapter 2


	3. Judging Me

Disclaimer: I don't own… hold it, ya know what I'm puttin' here 'ight? Well then, how 'bout a change in things 'eh?

Claimer: I own all **original** characters, lyrics, songs, poems, plot for this story, and my own ideas. Now, everything else isn't mine. If ya need an exact list then fine, contact me and leave a review or somethin'.

Summary: "She knows the streets Ko-Enma, you can't argue that… So ya asked for someone who I thought could handle this and help your group- I brought her."

One girl gets a chance to live again, but at the cost of helping Ko-Enma and the gang. She's not all for the idea, and the only reason she will agree to help is if she can get revenge on the person who helped her die. Well, what happens when that person is important to spirit world and double-crossing Ko-Enma as well? Chaos, that's what happens, bloody chaos.

Warnings: Rated R for language, light gore, violence, gang related material, sexual references and themes, insanity, suicide… come on ya'll it's R!

_Lyrics 'thoughts' _"speech" _-telepathy- flashbacks and dreams_

Street Smarts Contest

Chapter 3: Judging Me

It was getting dark… Tia rolled out of the pallet she'd made in the floor out of instinct. She'd never needed an alarm, just a window. She stretched her arms up, popping her neck a few times and yawning. Golden eyes blinked and landed on the outline of a lamp on a dresser. It was one of the few pieces of furniture present in the house… Amazingly, her friend must have spent his money on everything besides things for the house… Most of the rooms had 1 lamp, 1 or 2 beds, 1 dresser, and that was all. The closets had no hangers, the kitchen was empty, the living room was bare, and the dining room had 1 table and 2 chairs… The basement… Well, there was no need to even think about it. Any way you look at it, Tia was going shopping.

The girl exhaled slowly, standing and turning on the lamp, and opening the window. Warm air blew in slowly. The night was coming and she was restless. She had instructed the boys to go to sleep a few hours after they had settled in. Hiei resisted and went 'out', Kurama saw the sense in it, and Yusuke snorted but did it, and Kuwabara, well; the girl could hear him across the hall. Gold eyes rolled as she opened the dresser, pulled out a black sleeveless shirt, slipping it on she buttoned a few buttons around her chest, leaving the rest to be open and show skin. Next came a rather short dark red skirt and black heals and a touch of makeup all from her black bag. She might get a chance for a quick job… She needed money, less she used from her bank account, the better.

A quick shake of her head and the brown hair fell in place, and she walked to her door. The hallway was dark, with the exception of light coming from Kurama's chosen room… She snorted but padded past it and down the stars into the living room. The front door had a slight squeak in it she had noticed earlier… better to use the back door. Tia turned on heal, into the kitchen and had her hand on the back door. '_Easy as hell ta sneak out on t'ese guys even in t'ese heals… I've got a lo' of work to do…'_

"Going somewhere I take it?"

"Hm?" Tia turned around, keeping her right hand on the cold brass doorknob. Kurama stood in the dining room some one or so paces away. He sat in one of the chairs, a lamp at his right, dressed in light blue pj's, and a book in his hands.

_Walking along the road alone_

_Dreaming of how my life used to be_

_So simple_

_Day to day_

Tia shifted her weight to her right leg, tilting her hips slightly and pulled the corner of her mouth up in a slight grin. "I migh' be."

Kurama's green eyes eyed the shirt and the skirt. Tia had the distinct idea she was being judged, and she didn't like it. She needed cash unless she broke out Marc's money…she was many things, but a thief of the dead wasn't one of them. "Tell me something," green eyes drifted back to the book in his hand, but it was clear he wasn't reading. "You seem like an intelligent person, smart enough to accept the idea of there being more than what you see around you, you have an ability to see opportunity, so why resort to petty things?" Green… no, hell, emerald eyes landed on her face and Tia's throat tightened oddly, she didn't like it.

_Never really plannin' ahead anyway_

_Just keeping my head on straight_

_But deep eyes call me- I'm caught_

Tia's gold eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms, her hands curling into fists. There was no other way; this was all she knew… How could he not see that…? Normally passive gold eyes glinted faintly in the lamplight. The eyes closed, and she shook her head. "Isn't somethin' I ca' exp'ain very well. Bu', I got no choice at the momen'… Lit'le la'e for a change in careers." Tia walked out the door, shaking an odd feeling from her shoulders… was it shame? Why should she be ashamed? So what she did every night wasn't morally correct, who cared? It got her money, to hell with what people thought. Tia shook her head and walked into the darkness, never before had she had any qualms with her work…

But the night offered some comfort, and soon her doubts settled as she came within sight of the center of the city with all the lights, the bars, the people, and the casinos… Gold eyes narrowed as she tried to locate a target for the evening.

_And make me think things over _

_Whether I like it or not_

Several blocks away Yusuke walked out of the room he and Kuwabara were sharing, and walked slowly down the stairs, making a beeline for the fridge. Brown eyes landed on Kurama reading and he blinked. "Hey there? Couldn't sleep or something?"

"No, just felt like reading actually…" The redhead fell silent for a moment, then closed the book and put it on the table and looked at Yusuke. "Tell me something, what do you think of Tia thus far?"

"Hm? Well, she seems okay…" Yusuke grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Kinda hot actually…"

Kurama chuckled then sighed, "I get the feeling she isn't agreeing to this completely, nor, was she prepared for all of us staying here." Green eyes blinked, then narrowed.

_Welcome to the city of sin_

_You're here so walk on in_

_Throw away your worries_

_All that heavy care_

The black-haired teen's face lost the grin and replaced it with an oddly aware look. "Well, no one strikes deals with the royal brat because they want to… So, she got killed and she's doing this to get her life back, what's wrong? You figure something out?"

"Only that there's more to it than I was aware of…"

"What makes you say that?"

Kurama crossed his arms, closing his eyes for a moment before looking to Yusuke again. "Tia seems to be quite able to take care of herself, how do you think she died?" It was a bluntly placed question, but Yusuke gave it some thought… Tia seemed able to take care of herself… Her movements weren't wasteful and spoke of a person who had grown up defending herself; in fact, she reminded Yusuke of one girl he had known a few years back… He shrugged.

"Whatever it was, I'm willing to bet it got a lot of lip before it was all done and over." The grin was back for a split second, or until the idea came to mind that Kurama was giving the whole thing a lot of thought. "Well, maybe she was shot, or hit by a car," Yusuke winced slightly at the thought, "Hell, I don't know. It could have been a lot of things… I just don't see why this is bothering you so much."

Kurama was quiet, and then shrugged half-heartedly. "I'm not quite sure why it is either, Yusuke. I just have an idea, that there's something more going on here than a few demons…" Yusuke didn't like the fact Kurama was admitting that he was worried… He didn't like it at all.

_Let the night-lights stroke you_

_Run its hand over you_

_Kiss you deep_

_And fill you full of that sweet, sweet lust_

_We all know somehow_

Tia's eyes changed, as did her face, her smile, her walk, and every trace of emotion on her face. She went from tough girl to tease in a heartbeat. She'd found what she as looking for. Around 6 feet tall, stocky build, winning at blackjack, chips in front of him and judging from the necklace, ring, and earring, not that bad off at all. Tia was glad her work was going to be easy.

She strolled up to him, her eyes playful, her hands small and gentle as one rested on the man's left shoulder… "Hey there boy, luck goin' your way tonigh'?" Her accent wasn't as evident, though still detectable on certain words. She smiled coyly, shifting her hips as the man's gaze went from the 7 in his hand to her. At first he looked startled, then quickly smiled slightly.

"Now it is."

"Oh? Well, let me help ya out…"

_Try to get me to defy_

_The rules and the lies_

_But there goes my life_

Tia eyed the card on the table, an ace… _'Hmm… 8 or 11… Guy needs a 10 at leas'…' _"Feel like taken a gamble?" Gold eyes went over the man's face… He was white mostly, maybe some black mixed into the blood at some point in time. Black eyes though, they weren't kind eyes either. He knew why she was there, and while not objecting to her presence, she had an idea he'd snap her neck without a blink. _'A challenge then…' _

"Sure, why not." He spoke even English, no real accent of any type. Tia was finding it difficult to read his face too… He turned to the dealer, "Hit me."

Sure enough, a 10 was turned up to him, and the dealer had 4 on the table… Tia smirked slightly; tonight would work out surely.

_Goes everything I've ever known_

_My world where I've _

_Lived and grown_

_Droppin' the lie_

_Prayin' for some truth_

_Makes me wonder why_

_I don't run away_

_Deleted scenes available on other sites- edited to meet rules regarding content_

Tia smiled slightly, closing the hotel door behind her, fingering the ring around her finger and the bills in her right hand. The man knew about parting with these things, not what was in her pocket on the inside of her collar. Tia sighed, walking down the steps, avoiding the elevator out of force of habit. She knew something wasn't right this time though…

_Welcome to the city of sin_

_You're here so walk on in_

_Throw away your worries_

All that heavy care 

"Damn it all… Had a good nigh' and all I can thin' abou' is tryin' to e'plain it ta tha' dem…" Tia's gold eyes narrowed. It was none of Kurama's concern what she did for a living. Her profession was the whole reason they were with her anyway, what she did had gotten her through life, sure, but it had also given her a lot of information she'd never considered important but…

Ko-Enma crossed his arms. "Now Tia, tell me what you know about the Wans. I realize they're connected to this, but, I need proof before I can do anything about it."

_Tia shifted her weight. "Tey're one of ta strongest gangs ou' tere, in ta city at leas'. Tey're no' up ta' Blud or Crip level…"_

_Ko-Enma shook his head. "We know that. Gangs in the human world aren't our concern Tia, strange humans or the presence of demons, are though."_

_The teen sighed. " 'ell, the city's full of strang' people. Though… t'ere was tis one guy I… Got ta know. Bragged abou' some things." _

"_Good, now, I need you to find as much evidence of anything un-human taking place in the city- I realize with your… experience, it shouldn't be so difficult."_

_Let the night-lights stoke you_

_Run its hand over you_

_Kiss you deep_

_And fill you full of that sweet, sweet lust_

_We all know somehow_

Tia stepped off the staircase, taking the employees doors out of the building and ending up in an alley off the main strip. She reached into her pocket at her collar, unbuttoned it, glanced at the Rolex, and slipped it back in. 2 AM… Still a little early to quit, but she had the unpleasant feeling something more was off than her conscience trying to take a stand. Gold eyes glanced along the ground, both ways, and stepped off to her right, toward the house. She had gotten enough. Tia prided herself in knowing when to quit; this was one of those times. She turned on heel and walked quickly away from the bright lights, the voices, the cars… The teen shook her head.

_Past runs wild for me_

_Calls my name constantly_

_Present doesn't give a damn_

_This is my life man_

Yusuke shook his head, eyeing the digital clock by his bed. The teen rarely had trouble going to sleep; unfortunately this was one of those times… 2:24 AM… Maybe because he'd been in bed since like 5 PM, other than getting up around 12 for a few minutes to talk to Kurama… 2:25 AM… He should probably get up instead of laying here… Maybe someone else was up… There had to be something to do to keep him occupied… _'Bet Kurama's still reading… I swear…' _Brown eyes closed and he thought over what the demon had said earlier… He himself had died, of course; it was his fault technically… He had jumped out in front of the car. Tia didn't seem the type to do something like that for someone else… He frowned; of course, no one thought he would've either. 2:27 AM.

_Too bad you don't seem to understand_

_What it is I do_

_I gather what I can_

_Stand here and take it all in_

_Too bad for me_

_Too bad for you_

'_I could just ask her, instead of laying here…' _Yusuke sighed and brown eyes opened. He sat up, glancing at Kuwabara across the room… He shook his head. The orange-headed teen was in the floor, snoring, with the blankets wrapped around him… Yusuke silently wondered if Tia had a camera… Blackmail…

Kurama glanced up from his book when Yusuke entered the room; the demon was silent. He saw Yusuke glance at one of the few traditional clocks in the house that hung on the dining room wall, and sighed.

"Tia not back yet?" The teen ran his hand through his hair, eyeing the book in Kurama's hands, something about urban legends and myths.

"No," Kurama said simply. During his years in the Makai, he'd have thought no more about Tia being an "acting thief" as Ko-Enma had put it. Now however, well, his opinion differed on certain topics that before he had been indifferent toward.

"What did she go out for? Money? She said she'd get some shopping and stuff done for the house earlier, but she wouldn't do that now surely." Yusuke snorted at the idea.

_Welcome to the city of sin_

_You're here so walk on in_

_Throw away your worries_

_All that heavy care_

Kurama was silent a moment, before closing his eyes and putting his book down. He decided this was a time to explain a few things to the teen. Yusuke wasn't an innocent, meaning he wasn't clueless to some things… okay, most things. But at the same time, Kurama doubted he understood what Ko-Enma had implied was Tia's… profession.

"Actually Yusuke, I believe Tia did go get money for shopping… Though, not in the sense you're talking about I'm sure."

Yusuke blinked, "She tell you where she went then? Well okay, when she getting back?" He crossed his arms.

"No, she actually didn't tell me where she was going. But… Do you remember what Ko-Enma said about Tia? Or have you forgotten most of the information?"

Brown eyes blinked, but the Spirit Detective sighed. "She's 19… Lives here… Some kinda acting thing for a living… Might explain why she doesn't really have a place of her own right? Actors don't make a lot of money."

_Let the night-lights stoke you_

Run it's hand over you 

_Kiss you deep_

_And fill you full of that sweet, sweet lust_

_We all know somehow_

"Yusuke, I have every reason to believe that Tia is out… selling herself. That would be what Ko-Enma meant when he mentioned 'an acting thief'. More than likely Tia simply takes what she's paid, and a bit more than that as well." Kurama crossed his arms and evenly glanced at Yusuke, waiting for a reaction…

The teen was quiet for a few moments, and then simply sighed. "Well, that makes sense I guess…See how she could get killed."

"I doubt something she does professionally would get out of her hands, she seems the type to know when to leave a task when it becomes too risky, but I wonder-" Kurama stopped mid-sentence when a board creaked from upstairs. He gave Yusuke a look that plainly said he would continue later. Yusuke simply nodded.

A few moments later Kuwabara gave a loud yawn and appeared from the staircase, rubbing at his eyes and blinking.

_Come along now_

_Follow me_

_Watch my routine_

_See how I move_

_See how I be_

It started as a far off echo of voices amongst the alleyways. Tia recognized them and began to change her course, avoiding them out of habit and common sense. She hardly wanted to run across a gang at the moment, or any moment for that matter. She simply shifted her weight and took a sharp right, avoiding the voices to her left. However she had gone only a few steps when the voices changed to in front of her. Gold eyes narrowed and hair stood along her spine but she changed course again, turning back. Again the voices changed, except now they were all around her, drifting along the still alleys and along the walls of the buildings. Tia's throat tightened and she tensed. _'Shit… What in ta hell is this?'_

_Let the night show you_

_Another part of me_

_One that's secret_

_Never shows its face_

_Only comes when it's drew_

Kuwabara shot a good 3 feet in the air, his eyes suddenly wide. There wasn't a trace of the drowsiness that had been apparent before. He blinked shaking his head… "Urameshi… Tell me you sense something too…" The orange-headed teen was stiff as a board and looking in the direction Kurama guessed was the middle of town. Yusuke simply nodded.

"Yeah, there's something… nothing big though…" The Spirit Detective didn't look at all worried. Kurama wasn't either; after all, whatever demon it was couldn't be much more than a D-class or so… Emerald eyes blinked and red bangs fell into his eyes. He looked to Kuwabara's eyes, and followed where the human teen was looking. Wide eyes landed on the back door.

Yusuke had followed Kurama's gaze and the raven headed boy nodded. "You think Tia's in trouble, right? Is that where she went?"

Kurama nodded. To them a D-class demon was nothing, barely a blink of an eye. To a human girl, even a human like Tia, could pose a problem.

_Welcome to the city of sin_

_You're here so walk on in_

_Throw away your worries_

_All that heavy care_

Tia knew something wasn't right the second she saw the man. Suddenly coming into view was one thing, appearing out of thin air was a different story. Gold eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, her eyes focused squarely on a thin, lank form of a man. A dark trench coat of sorts blew from the breeze that chose to pick up. Even from the 20 or so yards, she could see something wasn't right. Under the cloth of the coat, the skin was a dull gray. _'Wha' in ta 'ell… Tha's some damn rash…' _She shifted her weight and shuddered as she heard another set of footsteps behind her.

_Let the night-lights stoke you_

Run it's hand over you 

_Kiss you deep_

_And fill you full of that sweet, sweet lust_

_We all know somehow_

Kuwabara's head jerked. "Yusuke there's another one…"

"I know, I sense it too," responded the fore-mentioned one. Brown eyes moved along the street they were on, wondering aloud, "Where in the hell could she be?"

Kurama was a few paces off, looking along the sidewalks at a few random forms. They were slowly getting closer toward the center of the city. The neighborhoods were turning into apartment buildings, the streets branching off into a complicated network of alleyways. The demon gave a rather uncharacteristic curse. He could plainly sense both demons, though pinpointing them wasn't something he would be able to do. Not when there were so many alleys and buildings.

Kuwabara turned toward his right suddenly, facing one alleyway. "Down that way."

Yusuke chuckled, "Good enough for me."

_Deep eyes trapped me_

_Never let me close me eyes_

_Leave me in peace_

_From all of my lies_

end of chapter 3


	4. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own… hold it, ya know what I'm puttin' here 'ight? Well then, how 'bout a change in things 'eh?

Claimer: I own all **original** characters, lyrics, songs, poems, plot for this story, and my own ideas. Now, everything else isn't mine. If ya need an exact list then fine, contact me and leave a review or somethin'.

Summary: "She knows the streets Ko-Enma, you can't argue that… So ya asked for someone who I thought could handle this and help your group- I brought her."

One girl gets a chance to live again, but at the cost of helping Ko-Enma and the gang. She's not all for the idea, and the only reason she will agree to help is if she can get revenge on the person who helped her die. Well, what happens when that person is important to spirit world and double-crossing Ko-Enma as well? Chaos, that's what happens, bloody chaos.

Warnings: Rated R for language, light gore, violence, gang related material, sexual references and themes, insanity, suicide… come on ya'll it's R!!

_Lyrics 'thoughts' _"speech" _-telepathy- flashbacks and dreams_

Street Smarts Contest

Chapter 4: Change

Tia stood her ground, keeping her back to the wall and eyeing both of the men… if you could call them that. Gray skin, dark brown hair that fell as a mane along their backs, muscular arms and legs, tip-toe feet with no shoes, just oddly shaped dino-looking build, and last but biggest on her list of weirdness… wings. God help them all, full-fledged wings. They had to be as long as she was tall, nearly 6 feet each… despite the fact the 'men' were each around 7 feet tall the wings when flapped easily seemed to pull them up into the air ever so slightly. _'Shit…'_

Tia's first look at a demon had been months before, a brief glimpse of reddish skin, black hair, and white eyes though human enough. This was worse… The girl shook her head though and shifted her weight, shifting into a stance that would hopefully make it look like she knew what she was doing. Fighting off some man who couldn't accept the fact you weren't taking his money was one thing, a monster-ish freak was another… a whole 'nother completely.

"Don't know who in ta 'ell you are, bu' ya need ta back ta fuc' off." Tia stood there, still as a statue except for her eyes that roved between each form, looking, calculating, and testing. She was in high heals, a skirt, and thin blouse… Not a fighting outfit by any means. Her muscles tensed along her arms and shoulders, her eyes hardening.

A hiss… The creature's mouth opened exposing rows after rows of sharp white teeth that glinted in the dim light surrounding her. Tia didn't even so much as flinch. It was as if it had gotten as weird as it could and nothing else would surprise her now. _'I jus have to get a head start righ? I can lose 'em in the alleys…I think.'_

The demon to her left suddenly let out a rough cough, resembling a bark and then darted forward, wings thrusting him through the air easily. A dark tongue glistened as it slid between the teeth, seemingly right before her eyes.

Tia bit back a shriek and dove to her left, away from both of the demons. She heard a frustrated growl as her attacker corrected him self in midair once he missed her. She didn't bother looking behind her though and gathered her heels beneath her and bolted forward, tightly closing her eyes and preparing herself for what was coming… Teeth, claws, and wing beats would cover her… She'd never outrun those things. _'Damn it… not again.'_

"Tia!"

"Wha-?" Gold eyes opened and she nearly stumbled mid-stride as her eyes locked on three figures in the alley. _'No way…'_ Three of the four stood just down the alleyway nearly a hundred yards off. She couldn't make out faces in the mist. But Yusuke had called out to her, she was sure of it. She shifted her weight, correcting her stumble and ducking to her right suddenly. Sure enough, the tip of a wing scraped along her shoulder. She had ducked just in time.

However she couldn't pause, the other would be lined up, ready to strike next. Tia's heart hammered in her chest yet her mind remained active, calculating. She crouched on the pavement, waiting.

Gold eyes narrowed as the mist above her parted. She tumbled forward, rolling on the ground. A growl of frustration rewarded her.

Yusuke cursed. "We're in a desert right? Where then where the hell is this mist coming from? I can't see the damn things to hit them."

"Spirit Sword!" An orange glow pierced the fog somewhat, and Kuwabara stood squarely, brandishing his weapon. "We'll just have to get closer to them then."

Kurama nodded. "Besides Yusuke, even if you did see the demons it would be far more difficult to locate Tia."

The three moved forward down the alley, each trying to locate the demons. However the flash of a wing cutting through the mist was all that could be made out. If possible the mist thickened, almost as if it was attempting to prevent them from aiding Tia.

The girl noticed the air thickening as well. Her stomach tightened. _'A'ight girl, just keep dodgin' 'em. I bett'r leave t'ese things ta tha boys.' _A screech rang above her and she tumbled backward, narrowly dodging a talon. Instead the black claw scraped along the ground, tearing into the pavement. With a harsh growl and a snap of teeth and demon lifted itself higher to avoid slamming into a building. Tia crawled farther back, hoping that a wall could prevent the swooping movements. If the two creatures were forced to remain on the ground she stood a chance, albeit a slim one.

"Tia hold on! We're almost there!" Kuwabara's voice reached her, seemingly from close by. She turned her head, trying to locate him. However the lapse of attention to her attackers was all that was needed. Pain shot along her left shoulder. A talon cut neatly through her shirt and skin, scraping against her collarbone. A shudder racked her body and her mouth opened, gasping. However the creature wasn't through. At the moment of contact, the demon dropped his wings, forcing her weight onto the wounded shoulder. Tia shrieked, the added force pressing her into the ground.

Kurama appeared. "Rose whip!" The long thorn covered whip appeared in his right hand, then snaked its way around the demon before being snapped back. The demon howled, falling to pieces as it died. It seemed about to fall on tope of Tia's still form; however a black blur flickered into being then vanished again, taking Tia with it. Blood splattered and flesh thudded harmlessly onto the pavement. Kurama froze, having recognized the blur. He scanned the ground nearby, looking for two figures. Sure enough, just to his right, Hiei was standing, Tia sitting on the ground beside him.

Yusuke coughed nearby then walked into view, Kuwabara at his heels. "Where's the other one?"

Kurama didn't answer, simply looked above them for a moment. "Dead."

Yusuke gave a quizzical look. "Since when, I only see one dead one."

Hiei snorted. "I killed it. Wait until this damn fog clears then you'll see you're bird Yusuke." Red eyes rolled to Tia, sitting on the ground. She was huddled tight, clasping her left chest and shoulder with the right hand. Her blouse hung in tatters. Her left arm hung just as uselessly. Golden eyes were wide but blank. "You should keep a closer on eye on your precious human. She's even more useless than the buffoon." He glared at Kurama, seemingly directing the comment at him. However nothing was said in response. So the fire demon snorted before vanishing.

Yusuke shook his head and then crouched beside Tia. He gently put a hand on her right shoulder. However the girl didn't react. He turned to Kurama, worried. "Can you heal her?"

Kurama knelt beside her, looking into her eyes and then at the wound. His hands gently clasped hers and tried to pull it from her shoulder. However she seemed tensed, unable to move. Kurama's jaw clenched. "Not here. She's in shock. I need for her to regain consciousness before I'll be able to get to the wound."

Yusuke seemed confused, looking at her eyes. "'Regain'? Isn't she awake?" He glanced at the fox and the tentatively leaned closer to Tia. "Hey? Tia?"

Kurama simply shook his head then put his arms around her, gently lifting her. "She's unconscious. Her pupils are dilated, unfocused." He nodded in the direction of the house. "I'll need time to heal her but first we have to return to our 'base' of sorts." He began walking down the alleyway, assuming they would follow. Yusuke blinked, turning to Kuwabara. The orange haired human however simply shrugged then posed a question that had apparently kept him occupied for several moments.

"Hiei hates me right?"

Yusuke twitched, standing and walking quickly after Kurama. "Yeah…how long did it take you to figure that out?"

"I knew **that** Urameshi." Kuwabara walked close, both of them now about even with Kurama. "But I was trying to make a point here! If Hiei hates me so much, not that I care, but if he does then why did he just save Tia? He likes her even less than me, and there's plenty of times he would have left me out to dry, not that I ever need his help anyway."

Yusuke looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye, thinking. _'He's got a point…' _"Hiei does a lot of things that don't exactly make sense. You know how he is with that code of his, plus the fact he's well…Hiei." Brown eyes went to the still form of Tia in Kurama's arms. "But I gotta say, for saving someone he didn't exactly seem worried she's so torn up."

Kuwabara looked at the girl also, taking the fact into account. "Yeah… You'd think he could care a little more about some one being so badly hit. Especially a girl."

Kurama shifted his arms, choosing his words carefully. "On the contrary, the fact that Hiei intervened both to kill the demon and to keep her from being further injured shows he 'cares'. However, Tia here represents something that I'm not sure Hiei is prepared to cope with."

"And that is?" Yusuke raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"Change." Kurama stopped walking as they rounded a corner. Streetlights were out all along their route, leaving the streets in pitch darkness. The moon had yet to reappear from behind thick clouds. "Take her Yusuke, I'll provide light but it's somewhat difficult with only one hand."

Yusuke nodded, easily taking the girl in his arms. He cast a worried glance at the wound, still partially covered by cloth and her stiffened hand.

A light appeared in Kurama's own right hand, a lighted plant illuminating the street around them. Yusuke glanced at Kurama's shirt, now soaked with blood along his chest. "We need to pick up the pace, she'll bleed to death at this rate."

Kurama simply shook his head, "No. Jarring her would do far more damage. Her injuries are bad enough for a human. I can deal with the blood once we are 'home'." He glanced along the street, walking again. "I'm uneasy about announcing our presence like this, however I don't see much choice. Time is of the essence."

Yusuke nodded, looking at Tia. Her eyes amazingly remained open, fixed as they had been at the moment the demon struck her. "How does she represent change?"

Kurama looked at him, seeming to think then answered carefully. "Surely each of us has thought about the subject at some point. The current arrangement with Spirit World cannot continue forever. You are growing older, as is Kuwabara. Hiei and I cannot remain on 'probation' or in service to Spirit World forever. Even as it is missions are coming less, Hiei is in the Makai with Mukuro, I'll be moving to another part of Japan to study, Kuwabara and yourself have plans for the future I'd imagine." The fox demon looked at Tia's face, measuring the breathing, which was oddly strong and steady. "Tia is perhaps another Spirit World project, placed in the situation she is by fate but like you, she owes them for her second chance."

Kuwabara suddenly seemed to come to life, a fact clicking in his head. "Are you saying she's the new Spirit Detective, like Yusuke's replacement in training?"

Kurama shook his head. "Perhaps not his replacement. But when Spirit World does locate another one then she may be able to aid them. She could also easily make a spy or informant from America."

Yusuke tilted his head and stepped onto the sidewalk carefully so as not to disturb her. "So why would all of this bother Hiei?"

Kurama's face remained blank, his words passive and neutral. "Humans change. Spirit World knows this and takes it into account. Demons however remain as they are until death. Hiei is as he is now and will be for the rest of his life-"

"If you mean a cold heartless little bastard then that sucks… Guess he'll never get any better, great." Kuwabara huffed.

Kurama shook his head. "Hiei may very well never change, no. And in ways, perhaps I will not either. But humans change quickly, a few years making all the difference in the world. Hiei perhaps hasn't considered this. He hasn't taken into account that this arrangement between all of us is coming to an end. With the appearance of Tia however, he is forced to. Spirit World is taking steps toward planning for the next Detective." Green eyes narrowed. "He hates being forced in any situation."

Page break

Kurama sighed, using a towel to wipe his hands clean. He stretched a little in the chair he was using, appreciative of a break. He studied his patient and his handy work for a moment. Tia was laid out on her bed, eyes closed in a healing sleep. He had used herbs and hot water to make an effective sedative once she had awoken. Thankfully he had, as always, foreseen some need of his medicinal plats from home and had brought clippings from each. The wound was clean, the bone set nicely. He had sacrificed a fair bit of his energy to speed up the healing. However there were limits. The blouse was pulled back to cover what was necessary but dark lines were apparent on her pale skin. Stitches secured the cut skin, promising a fair amount of scaring but at least she had lived. A pale face seemed unworried though; sleep giving her peace. Dark hair was pushed aside from her face, a cool cloth on her forehead in preparation for the fever to come. There was little he could do for it.

Kurama stood, deciding to leave the small room. The air was stale, stuffy and reeked of blood. The first traces of morning light leaked through the closed window, the makings of a sunrise well at hand. He walked to the window, sliding it open to test for a breeze. A faint one relieved the heaviness in the room somewhat but it remained what it was, a sick room. Emerald eyes closed as he ran his hand through his hair. He needed sleep. But he was hesitant to go to his room down the hall and leave her. Even as light as a sleeper he was he wasn't sure if he'd wake in time if something went wrong.

"You look tired fox."

Kurama jerked in surprise, amazed to find that he had literally dozed while standing. He blinked, looking from the window to behind him. Hiei stood, having apparently come through the window around Kurama before the other demon had even noticed him. The redhead sighed, now knowing beyond any certain doubt he was exhausted. _'Not sensing Hiei… That's certainly a new one.' _"Yes Hiei, I suppose I am somewhat."

"Hn." The fire demon shifted his cloak about his shoulders, appearing to fidget. Red eyes flitted around the room, observing and taking little notice of the girl on the bed. Instead he simply focused on Kurama again, appearing to be considering him for a moment. With a blink his mind was made up. "I've spent a fair amount of time scouting the city."

"So I had thought." Kurama leaned against the windowsill, trying to appear at ease. He knew Hiei too well to continue showing exactly how tired he was. The smaller demon would take full advantage of it later. Even though he had begun to consider a Kurama an equal months earlier any sign of weakness was taken into account and stored for later if any decisions had to be made. It was how Hiei had always been. It was simply another display of the differences between humans and demons. Humans changed, growing weaker or stronger over a few months. Demons however judged strength as final, hard to change. If someone appeared weak at one time then, at another they could prove just as weak. Kurama sighed, wishing the point could stop making itself known in his mind. "Did you find anything of interest?"

"There aren't any Makai insects present here. With so many demons around I had considered a breach in the Makai barrier."

"Reasonable. If a D-class can appear then it stands to reason weaker beings would have as well, " Kurama had noted the pause and assumed Hiei wanted him to comment. The fire demon seemed to want a conversation on the matter… _'Strange.'_

"There aren't any insects here. I went through the entire city and found no traces. However I did locate a dozen or so D-class demons." Hiei watched Kurama's face for a reaction. "Each was disguised as a human, or as close as possible in any case."

"A D-class dressed as a human? That's odd. That sort of intelligence typically requires a C-class ranking at the very least."

"Or," Hiei's voice held a note of irritation. Kurama read it, as frustration at the fact the fox hadn't brought this point up. "Someone to show them. They are capable of learning simple things such as that."

Kurama remained silent, closing his eyes again. He crossed his arms, thinking. The scent of blood was dampened by the scents of the city; cars, trains, humans, and pavement- they all mixed into the dry desert air. "That would mean they are being brought here directly, not through the barrier but through another method."

Hiei nodded. "That means anyone could be responsible, be it human or demon."

"Then what should our next course of action be? There is little we can do until Tia recovers enough to help us." Kurama tentatively put the girl up for discussion, interested in seeing if his theory about Hiei had been correct earlier.

The demon snorted, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping form. "She is useless. It would go easier if she simply died. Ko-Enma wasted his precious time reviving her, as did you by healing her. She has no strength or energy and will simply be a burden."

Kurama opened his eyes, looking at Hiei's expression carefully. The red eyes were narrowed, lips pulled back in a snarl. The hostility present in the face was a significant amount, perhaps more than he had thought. Hiei however had posed a notable point. "So you haven't sensed anything about her either."

Hiei blinked, turning toward the fox again. The anger melted from his face, leaving only a slight glare. "No. She's as weak as a babe. Of all the useless humans Ko-Enma had to choose to 'help' us he could have at least chosen one with the oaf's strength. Then there'd be less babysitting involved."

Kurama chose to simply ignore the rampages that promised to perforate the discussion and instead chose to focus clearly on the fact. "Have you tried reading her with your Jagan?"

"Hn." Hiei seemed to contemplate the suggestion, mulling it over. Obviously he hadn't. Not wanting to admit the lax of action however he simply turned his back to Kurama, removing the bandana from around his forehead. Red eyes narrowed and then closed. The third eye opened, emitting a faint blue light, swiveled before focusing firmly on Tia. Hiei's teeth clenched. The Jagan throbbed, sending a shudder through Hiei's body. The light changed from bluer to an angry red. The room blood scented before, now appeared luridly accented by it in the crimson light. Hiei's hands clenched, his figure stiffening as is struck.

"Hiei!" Kurama leaned foreword, attempting to reach out but quickly jerked his hand back. Experience had taught him that when it came to the Jagan Hiei would sooner kill him then accept his help. To the fire demon, the Jagan was his demon, his fight, and his territory. Invasion was punishable by death. Instead the fox simply stood where he was, watching his friend with worried green eyes.

Hiei slowly lost consciousness of the room around him. He heard Kurama's voice for a split second. He struggled to answer, but darkness flooded his senses, the Jagan giving one last painful throb before he fell to the floor. The Jagan remained open, still focused on Tia for a few moments but then slid closed, the light vanishing.

Kurama swallowed, then knelt beside Hiei, trying to wake him.

Page break

Hiei stared around, head turning first one-way and then another. Red eyes glinted in the darkness, making the darkness pear even blacker and heavier by contrast. 'Where in bloody hell…'

_The Jagan had overpowered him, much as it had before when he had first received it. The demon calmed him self, knowing any range in emotion only made regaining control harder. The only way to keep the Jagan under control and obedient was to be fully control of oneself. Otherwise it would overwhelm him as it had. He exhaled slowly in his mind. Then set about looking at his surroundings. Before the Jagan had placed his in his past, reliving memories better left alone. It was how it maintained control, by keeping its 'victim' distraught and unable to focus. He could only wait until it began_

_However what came to view out of the darkness wasn't a memory, or at least not one of his memories._

_The city appeared before him, cars and people moving by in a blue or speed and out of focus. The wind from their passing was still, nonexistent. He was truly only seeing, nothing more. A girl stood on the busy sidewalk, dark hair and golden eyes proving her to be none other than Tia. Hiei cursed, not wanting to think about the useless human. _

_She turned, facing him fully. Her face, lined with worry and stress changed, her hair turning sea green suddenly. Her eyes changed from gold to brown, then red. Yukina stared at him, with the same expression of care and worry on her child-like face. He shook his head, rejecting it. The city street vanished. _

_Tia stood alone in the darkness before him. She was nursing her right arm, a gunshot wound apparent. Her eyes were narrowed, her jaw clenched in pain. Her surroundings slowly came into focus, an empty street before her, a quiet yard behind her. He recognized the area as the front of the house they were staying at. Tia however had her back to it, standing still. She was wounded so why was she standing still out in the open? Hiei's eyes scanned what he could see, probing to see if he could get anything else. _

_Sure enough another form materialized. Hovering in the air behind Tia was a red headed woman poised with a gun. He looked at her face carefully, noting it. Hiei had never seen her. Her outfit was red and black, a simple shirt and blouse. Nothing seemed odd or demonic about her. In fact, her expression was simple, her aura otherworldly. She wasn't a demon, nor was she a human. She was from the Spirit World. Hiei's eyes narrowed, wondering why a Spirit World woman was holding Tia at gunpoint. _

_The scene played through. Tia suddenly turned, firing with a pistol of her own. Yet the woman had vanished as far as she could tell. Hiei however watched the redhead simply float higher and back behind Tia. _

_The teen, thinking her assailant gone, turned to the commotion down the street. Hiei watched, passive and neutral. The pregnant woman escaped. The thugs killed Tia, one limping away severely injured. The scene vanished, sliding away into the darkness. Red eyes blinked, thoughtful. Why was the Jagan showing him this? How had it come by these memories? Unless in the instant it had focused on Tia it was pulled them from her… But why? And why show him?_

_Hiei slowly felt the throbbing of the Jagan, signaling the fact it was releasing him. _

Page Break

Kurama exhaled as Hiei's eyes opened. The fire demon looked at him strangely before sitting up and standing easily, almost as if nothing had happened. Kurama hesitated but asked, "What happened?"

"The Jagan…" Hiei reached to the floor, picking up his bandana and putting it firmly around his forehead. Red eyes closed for a split second and then he abruptly turned toward Tia. "Ko-Enma has some explaining to do fox."

"Hm? Of what sort?" Kurama noted the drastic change in expression. Before whenever Hiei had looked at Tia there had been an unmasked hostility. Now however there was… confusion but something else. Hiei had seen something.

"I'll explain later. Just get Yusuke and the communicator of his. Don't bother waking the oaf as far as I'm concerned." Hiei flickered out of sight. He didn't leave through the window but instead through the door. Kurama simply watched and turned to Tia.

She slept peacefully still, oblivious to the commotion that had passed.

End of chapter 4


	5. Delve a Little Deeper

Disclaimer: I don't own… hold it, ya know what I'm puttin' here 'ight? Well then, how 'bout a change in things 'eh?

Claimer: I own all **original** characters, lyrics, songs, poems, plot for this story, and my own ideas. Now, everything else isn't mine. If ya need an exact list then fine, contact me and leave a review or somethin'.

Summary: "She knows the streets Ko-Enma, you can't argue that… So ya asked for someone who I thought could handle this and help your group- I brought her."

One girl gets a chance to live again, but at the cost of helping Ko-Enma and the gang. She's not all for the idea, and the only reason she will agree to help is if she can get revenge on the person who helped her die. Well, what happens when that person is important to spirit world and double-crossing Ko-Enma as well? Chaos, that's what happens, bloody chaos.

Warnings: Rated R for language, light gore, violence, gang related material, sexual references and themes, insanity, suicide… come on ya'll it's R!!

_Lyrics 'thoughts' _"speech" _-telepathy- flashbacks and dreams_

Street Smarts Contest

Chapter 5: Delve a Little Deeper

Yusuke looked confused upon Kurama's entry into the dining room. No doubt the expression had been there since Hiei had appeared, demanding to speak with Ko-Enma of all things. The teen had always believed Hiei and himself shared the same opinion of the brat's company, better none and never with few and far in between. "Kurama what's going on?" He rocked back in a wooden dining chair, leaning it precariously against a wall.

The red head shrugged, looking at Yusuke with open curiosity. He turned to Kuwabara who was awake, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed. No doubt he and the fire demon had already exchanged harsh words in some form or another. "Hiei has seen something I believe." He turned to his right, looking directly at the for mentioned fire demon for the first time since the episode in the room moments before. Outwardly Hiei's appearance hadn't changed. However his eyes showed a faint spark of…interest? Curiosity? "Where is the communicator Yusuke?"

Yusuke scratched the back of his head, standing from the chair. "Upstairs in the bag Botan handed me. I'll go get it… This looks like it's going to be interesting." He headed upstairs, returning after a few moments with the entire black fake leather bag. He had apparently decided to be thorough.

He opened the bag, digging around a moment before lifting out a purple communicator. He flipped it open and paused before placing it on the dining room table. He slid it toward Kurama and Hiei jointly. "I have no clue what's going on so it'd be kinda stupid of me to call."

Kurama nodded and then turned to Hiei. "You intend on explaining things to us all at once along with Ko-Enma or perhaps before?" However the fire demon didn't answer for a while, simply looking at Kurama. Ruby red eyes met emerald green. Kurama nodded. "Fine then. All at once it is." Yusuke looked even more confused.

Kurama turned on the communicator and passed it to Hiei who took it firmly. An expression passed through his eyes, for a moment only. His eyes narrowed, jaw set firm. Yet when the communicator came to life the expression was gone, whatever it had been. A picture of Ko-Enma's empty desk appeared in view. A mechanical voice came to life. "This is Lord Ko-Enma, prince of the Spirit World speaking. It seems urgent matters call me elsewhere so I'm unable to accept your call. Please leave a message and either an ogre or I shall contact you as soon as possible. Thank you for calling." The communicator went blank. Yusuke groaned.

"Great. I love waiting…"

Page Break

Pain.

It was the last thing Tia remembered and the first thing that came to her mind when she awoke. Her head throbbed, her shoulder and side burning and aching. What had happened? Her mind traced over her memories swiftly in an attempt to explain, half asleep though it was.

_Pain shot along her left_ _shoulder. A talon cut neatly through her shirt and skin, scraping against her collarbone. _

Tia's jaw clenched, the memory suddenly too vivid, the pain too fresh to take. She swallowed and forced the memory away firmly, sealing it off in the back of her mind. Brown eyes opened though, desperate for something to focus on so she wouldn't drift back to thinking. She was in her room…well, her temporary room in any case. Dim sunlight touched the faded walls and she deemed it early morning. The air was too light for evening. She turned her head, winced, and then thought better of moving much. Instead she flexed her hands, and then turned her ankles, moved her toes. She painstakingly took inventory of every joint and muscle from her toes and upward, making note of soreness and hesitation of movement. Everything seemed fine until she reached her left shoulder, neck, and left elbow. After the hit she had taken, it was a miracle she was alive, much less able to move for the most part. She lifted her right hand, smirking at the Rolex that dangled there. So she hadn't lost of the previous night's work after all. That was good considering she would no doubt be out of work for a few days.

Work… The thought made her shudder. Someone had to get food for the boys, not to mention clothes…furniture. _'The boys…' _They had saved her then. Which ones? She remembered Yusuke's voice. But also a softer one, talking to her maybe while she out of it… Kurama? It'd have to have been him. Hiei didn't speak, and Kuwabara's voice…she didn't want to think about that either.

Footsteps padded along the hall, turning her thoughts away from inward matters to outward. They were light, but the stride was long. Too long a stride for Hiei, to heavy for Yusuke, and far to steady for Kuwabara's lumbering gate. That left Kurama, the red head. Gold eyes narrowed in the dim light as the footsteps stopped outside her door. Her gaze hardened even more though when the door was cracked without him knocking. Of course she reminded herself she might have very well still been asleep. She let the no knocking thing slide. "I'm 'wake." Her voice was rough, sounding related to gravel or perhaps a rockslide. She winced.

The door opened further though still slowly. Kurama appeared, dressed now in much the same outfit he had worn before. Dark pants, button up shirt that could have been white or pale yellow…it was hard to tell at the moment. She was reminded of the fact she still had wardrobes to figure out, clothes to buy, she swallowed.

"How long have you been awake?" Kurama was inwardly astounded. Even with the healing he had done and the poultices he had made she should have slept for at least 12, maybe 15 or so hours. However here she was, less than 2 hours after the attack wide-awake. He noted the rumpled blanket, the shifted state of her blouse. She had even tried to moving. Thankfully she had wisely seemed to pass the thought on by, staying still. Her eyes however were remarkably alert, gauging him steadily much as they had the first time he had met her. For a human she was astounding in resilience.

Thoughts passed through Kurama's eyes, impossible to read however, so she simply took the look at face value and guessed it was his noting how she was doing. She again let his actions slide. "No' lon'. Jun' a minu'e 'r two." She swallowed, wincing despite herself. Any movement that required any part of her neck made her collar throb warningly. "Ya pa'ch me up?"

He nodded, reaching for a glass of water setting on the dresser. He brought it to her. Part of him admitted he was testing to see if she could sit up, testing to see had quickly she had recovered over the few short hours. However he reached to assist her when she failed at sitting up enough to drink. Her eyes narrowed, gold glittering in the dawn light with pain but determination. He was reminded of Yusuke and Kuwabara, wearing their expressions openly, not afraid to show the grit and determination that stayed there. She drank slowly before pulling her head back, preferring to remain on her back. He simply put the water back on the dresser and stood by the bed again. She eyed him.

"Where are ta o'hers?"

"Downstairs."

"Eve'yone 'wake an' ready?"

Green eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms lightly. "Awake yes, ready for what though?"

Tia took a deep breath and moved her right hand, grabbing at her skirt with it. She held on tightly, using her leg as leverage she pulled herself into the sitting position. She then used her right arm to clutch her blouse to her chest with a mediocre amount of modesty. She looked at him, moving herself to the edge of the bed close to him. "Shoppin'."

"Surely you jest." He however had no doubt she was serious. A stubborn look settled on her face, apparently insulted. "You haven't the strength to sit up for long. How can you expect to walk?"

She smirked. "'m fine. Jus' take a step bac' an' see wat 'appenes." He obliged reluctantly, watching her intently. She crossed her arm over her middle, taking off the heels on her feet while holding the cloth to her chest. With this accomplished she looked at him again. "Turn you bac' ta me."

He blinked then again, obliged for modesty's sake. However his acute sense of hearing told him plainly what she was doing. She put both feet to the floor then shifted her blouse. A heavy thump his the floor, metallic in nature. He nearly turned around but remained still, listening for something else. A softer object landed, cloth perhaps though small. She sighed. "'ight. Turn 'round now."

He did and she was standing stiffly by the bed. At her feet was a black cloth bag with drawstrings. Also, a Rolex he had noted on her wrist earlier laid beside it. He blinked then remembered where she would have acquired such items. He looked at her.

Tia smirked. She exhaled sharply but sat back onto the bed, her face showing pain. However the smirk stayed in place, pride plain on her face. "Two houses fro' 'ere is a guy wi' ta name 'f Terr. 'E buys my goods 'hen Mark 'uz too busy. 'E tries ta cheat so listen ta me. Tat watch, don' take less 'en 150 for it. Open ta bag."

Kurama blinked. "You want me to sell what you "acquired" last night?"

She nodded, swallowing. "Ten, about a block in ta' tha city t'ere's a store, ya can get food t'ere. Ya know how American money works?"

Kurama nodded. "I take it you don't plan on accompanying me." It was a statement. He wasn't asking her to, but instead was saying she shouldn't. Tia gritted her teeth at the audacity, but again, let it slide.

"Ya can go w'th Yusuke an' ta loud mouth. Leave the other one here if he'll stay."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, curious as to her reasoning. She read the look and explained tersely. "T'ose two need ta see 'round. He already has. Plus I'm not wild about being left alone like t'his." She glared somewhat, as if daring to delve further. She had admitted she was too weak to stay alone and he didn't doubt for a moment that was some major accomplishment. He left it alone.

"You said 150? For the watch?" He picked up the said object, turning it over in his hands. Was it really worth that much?

Tia smirked, taking his expression into account. "Believe me. 'e'll take tha deal. I usually push for 200 but 'eh, I migh' need 'im later on at tis rate so I'll let 'im go with tat. Jus' be sure ta tell 'im who's good it is an let 'em get a good look at your face… One of us'll be down there sellin' somethin' else as soon as I ge' on my feet again."

Page Break

"No."

"But sir…"

"I said no ogre."

"But you haven't even looked…"

"Still saying no."

"But sir…"

Ko-Enma's office was a mad house of ogres and spirits each clamoring at the Prince for some reason or another. Ko-Enma's head throbbed, migraine claiming it's rightful place. Brown eyes closed wearily. However they snapped to attention suddenly as he let out an angry yell. "GET OUT! ONE AT A TIME! MAKE A LINE! JUMP OFF A CLIFF! SOMETHING! ANYTHING! GET OUT NOW!!!" George remained where he stood by the desk however every one else cleared the room hurriedly.

Papers were scattered on the floor, his chair was toppled over, and the prince himself leaned against the desk with his hands at his temples. The blue ogre sighed and walked so he stood by Ko-Enma. "Sir, do you want anything to drink? It might help the head ache."

Brown eyes looked up at him wearily. "Sure… I don't see any harm in it."

George nodded, almost bowing. "But while I'm doing that, call Yusuke and the others back."

"They didn't leave me a message. I just set that up and they're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm not always going to be here. So they should leave a message." The demi-god nodded, agreeing with him self immensely. He turned, righted his chair and hopped onto it. He set about methodically stamping all the nearest papers as usual, apparently dismissing the matter of George and the phone call from his mind. The ogre sighed.

"I really hope it wasn't anything important…"

Page Break

Hiei cursed, pacing. He had decided to leave as soon as Kurama told him what Tia's "orders" were. However Kurama, persuasive as always had placated and talked until Hiei had finally agreed to stay. The fox had pointed out deftly that someone had to remain to stand guard. Plus, Hiei grudgingly agreed with this point, but the two teen boys did "fit in" better amongst normal humans. Though if that meant softening, walking slow, and weakening his powers he would gladly never "fit in".

So the fire demon paced in the dining room around the table. The room was cramped even with little furniture. Perhaps it was the mere fact it was 4 walls enclosing him. So he wandered into the bare living room: still 4 walls around him in a square. Then upstairs. The hallway suited him better being darker and allowed him to pace in a straight line. However it did place him nearer to Tia…something he wasn't pleased about. He paced on, furious at being told to stay, knowing the reasoning behind it, knowing someone had to stay that was capable of guarding the house. He narrowed his eyes and thought, mulling over a few facts. Perhaps there was more in Tia's mind that the Jagan hadn't uncovered. This was a good opportunity to see. He was alone with her, and she was undoubtedly still asleep. He smirked. He would find out the connection to Yukina. He **had **to find that out if nothing else.

Hiei untied his bandana, leaning against the wall adjacent to Tia's room. He let the cloth slide to floor before closing his eyes. The Jagan opened.

Inside the room Tia dozed, her breathing uneven. Sweat plastered her hair to her skin. She hadn't wanted to go back to sleep but even the short talk with Kurama had worn her out. Her mind wandered, though sleep seemed distant. The sunlight streaming through the window didn't help. It made her restless. She opened her eyes, looking to the window and sighing.

Her head throbbed once, pressure increasing suddenly. She inhaled sharply as her eyes widened in shock, gold suddenly darkening to brown. She exhaled, eyelids sliding closed.

Hiei smirked. Taking her over was far too easy. Almost ridiculous. He kept his energy to a minimum, not wanting to be sensed, and then set about delving into her mind.

_ A dingy neighborhood came into view. Tia, or a smaller version of her, stood on the sidewalk. She was watching something, a flurry of activity drawing his attention to one of the small houses. A white vehicle, larger than the "cars" Kurama had taught him about was parked outside. Humans dressed in white were coming out of the door, pulling a flimsy "bed" on black wheels. Hiei tried to think of any words he'd learned to describe the scene but he couldn't. Kurama had never covered this sort of thing. So instead he turned to Tia's vocabulary, hoping it wasn't tainted by her accent._

_An Ambulance was the vehicle. The bed was a Stretcher. The humans in white were Doctors or Nurses going to a human place of medicine called a Hospital._

_Having that all in mind Hiei set about watching the scene again. The stretcher had an old woman on it, gray hair and wrinkles showing her age. She was pale, breathing weakly. He glanced at her evenly, his face passive. He looked at Tia however, whose expression was wracked by apparent grief. The little girl, maybe 8 or so he guessed, was crying…pitiful._

_"Mag," She whispered the name, sniffling. Dirt and tears formed dark smudges on her cheeks. Dirt also covered her dingy clothes. However she turned to look at Hiei, which should have been impossible. Again the gold eyes changed, turning to a sparkling red. Her hair faded to green. Yukina looked at him, her child-form as innocent as she was currently. "It's all my fault."_

_Hiei pushed back, forcing the vision to clear away. His surroundings changed drastically, though he still in the same city he guessed._

_Tia stood in an alleyway, arms crossed stubbornly. The buildings were run down, both homes to businesses that had long since left. Now they were abandoned. She was far older in this memory, close to as she was now. Hiei stood beside her in his mind but waited to see if she again looked at him. As a memory nothing should change, she shouldn't have been able to see him. Things were as they should have been though. Tia ignored him. _

"_Wha' ya wan'?"_

_She was speaking to the darkness in the alley, her back to street. Hiei furrowed his brow, wondering if she even knew that someone was there. Sure enough though a figure emerged from the shadows, cloaked and hooded in a demon fashion. Tia didn't seem surprised. Instead she spat once to her right. _

_The hood was pulled back, exposing dark red skin that seemed to be wine colored, and narrowed eyes. A low level demon peered at them. He was short, maybe 5 feet tall though thickly built with a slight hunch. His hair was short though thick, black, and unruly. Hiei read his face and build, guessing him to be a C-class at best. However the type was eluding him…he'd never know unless he saw is powers. _

"_You have always been able to find me." The demon smiled; a bearing of teeth through thick lips. Yet for his barbaric appearance his voice was low pitched and even, his eyes holding a spark of intelligence. Such creatures were the ones that made it to be being B-class demons. Hiei narrowed his eyes. At least a year had passed so in all reality the same demon could perhaps be a B-class even at that moment._

"_Eh, wha' can I say Marc…ya stan' out." Tia shrugged evenly, not afraid or intimidated by the demon. Hiei blinked, thinking of the name. Tia had referred to house as her friend's house…the friend currently standing in front of her. Marc. A demon named Marc. Hiei sniggered. But a thought came to mind. Marc had died. A C perhaps even a B class demon had died the night Tia had been killed. Hiei's eyes darkened._

_A conversation followed, they were discussing Tia's "business" as well as some of the items she had sold him. Hiei found nothing else interesting and set about preparing the Jagan to release however one thing caught his ear. _

"_There's a rumor going around about a whore lately."_

_Tia shrugged her shoulders. "An?"_

"_She's supposedly killed one of the Wans…a "capt'n" is what he was. I'm not sure why a gang sees fit to rank themselves but then again, 'least they're organizing themselves." Marc shifted his stance, thick legs coping with seemingly any stance. He was solidly built though Hiei noted he was bare footed. 'Earth.' He thought instinctively. _

_Tia remained unmoved. Her gold eyes seemed tired, worn… "Who cares? So some gal got in dee'er tan she should 'ave. None o' my business." _

_Marc grunted. "All right then."_

_The scene vanished into darkness. Hiei mulled over what he had found. Marc had been a demon of upper ranking. He had been killed also. Tia had previous knowledge of the Wans. She had perhaps even killed one. The fire demon paused. She might very well have the memory tucked away. He pried, willing her to show him. There was a surprising amount of resistance. Instead of the memory playing before him or even appearing around him the view was dark, dim, and faces were blurred. Tia herself was clearly defined. She was wearing a short red dress, thinly made with black heels. Her hair was hanging around her face, slightly curled. It was a surprising change from the girl he was used to seeing. However he couldn't make out the surroundings. He saw the outline of a couch, a bed, even a fireplace across the room where dim flames flickered. He guessed it to rich. The carpet beneath his feet was thick and smooth. _

_Two men were in the room, both with blurred faces. She was resisting the Jagan entirely too well. He should have been able to see everything clearly. He pressed, focusing. 'Show me.' _

_The room brightened slightly and the man closest to him and Tia appeared solid, real. His hair was brown, pale skinned, and dark eyed. A suit of some dark fabric were his clothing as well as the man's with him... Hiei narrowed his eyes. This wasn't like any "gang" he'd come in contact with. These men were far more like Tarukane or some crime lords. Both were arrogant, each dressed richly. _

_Tia appeared to smile slightly, walking over to the closest man. She swayed, moving against him and nuzzling his neck. She giggled when he slid his hands to her waist, pulling her toward him. She responded by pushing him toward the red-blanketed bed. However he seemed to have other ideas and instead moved her to the closer dark green couch. He sat heavily, pushing off a few cushions before pulling her on top of him. His fingers burrowed into the cloth around her hips, pulling the dress up. She shook once, fear perhaps first leaking into her mind. However she brushed it aside, kissing the man forcefully. She straddled his lap, moving against him. He leaned back, eyes closed as he groaned._

_Hiei remained passive. Standing exactly where he had at first. He could only see the back of the man's head but Tia's face was clearly visible. For all her acting, her gold eyes never once closed. They remained open through the kissing. However when she began to press for more, probably wanting the job over with, the man pulled her hips away from him. He let out a shaky laugh. "Not bad…Senzu, try her."_

_Tia's eyes narrowed, though she allowed herself a coy smile for the compliment. "Ya paid for one man." She stroked the man's ear, "Come on, and let me show how good I can really be." Her accent was detectable, though her speech was much better than it was in person. No doubt she was acting, trying to appear as fine as the things the men surrounded themselves with._

"_Don't worry, he'll pay you too, right Senzu?" The first man smiled, kissing her before pushing her off the couch. She landed on the balls of her feet easily with heels clacking once. Even then she must have been decent for a human. She smiled back._

_The second man stepped forward, the blur across his face lessening. Even then though his features were hard to decide on. His hair was dark as was his skin and eyes. Despite the name he was far from Asian in appearance. Yet even as Hiei decided on this, the light shifted, making the man seems lighter. Was it Tia resisting the Jagan or was it her memory? He pressed, focusing on the man. The scene shifted suddenly. The room remained the same yet the people moved. Tia appeared on the bed, her dress torn from her completely. The blurred man was holding her, by all looks raping her. His left hand was wrapped around her throat, keeping her on the bed, his other hand holding her hips still. He was positioned between her legs, panting. His ragged breath played across Tia's face, moving her hair. Gold eyes starred at the ceiling. She was awake, aware that the man was finished, relief plain on her face. Her bare chest rose and fell with labored breathing. Fresh blood rose too her belly button, welling up from between her legs. Hiei blinked, trying to figure out what had made the change. She had been compliant, offering herself to him. _

_He looked for the first man, the brown-haired one. At first glance he was not in the room. Yet Hiei looked on the couch, glancing over the back. Red eyes widened. _

_The man's middle was torn out, the skin pulled back all the way to the bottom of the rib cage. Hiei could even see the white glint of the spine. The organs were gone. The fire demon thought he could pinpoint a chunk of lung on the couch beside the corpse however he couldn't be sure. The man's face was surprised. The smell of sex and blood reeked in the air._

_He turned to the bed. Tia moaned once as the man removed himself from her, adjusting his clothes as he stood on the floor. Blood covered his chest, the white shirt underneath the suit stained with it. Tia's blood also soaked the front of him, along with the bed. The man laughed. "Dinner and a side all in one night…" He reached out, grabbing at one of Tia's bare ankles. However a spark in her eyes leapt to life. She rolled, crying out but kicking out with her other leg. Her heel caught him full in the face, cutting near the temple and had he been human the blow would have been fatal. If he had been human. _

_Hiei sensed the demon before him. A-class energy crawled along his skin. The adrenaline of sex and killing had raised the demon's power, awakening it. Tia however was unaffected by it at least. She laid still, legs pressed together. The demon remained standing though for all his power he was dazed. He shook his head once, clearing it. Hiei finally caught a decent look at his face. Black eyes with a sallow complexion were clear for a split second before blurring again. _

_Tia screamed, probably calling for help. However the room shifted dizzily. Tia's mind pulled, the memory blurring. Hiei thought of fighting it, forcing the rest to play however even as the decision came to mind his decisiveness faded. Forcing her to relive the escape was pointless. No doubt the demon was still alive. Hiei had found out what he wanted. He withdrew himself, allowing her mind to shut down. _

Page Break

Kurama opened the back door, his senses prickling. Hiei was active. He had noticed it once they were within a hundred yards or so from the house. The energy however was low, perhaps lowered on purpose. He tightened his jaw and walked into the dining room, setting a few bags down. Yusuke and Kuwabara were close behind; following his lead and putting they're parcels down. However neither had seemed to notice the energy. Kurama debated, trying to decide whether to tell the boys about it.

The energy vanished. A moment later Hiei appeared. His bandana was in place though Kurama wondered if perhaps he had used the Jagan again.

"Hiei, did anything happen?" Kurama honestly didn't expect an answer. Hiei however looked at him evenly. "Contact Ko-Enma again."

Page Break

End of Chapter 5

Sorry to leave this chapter like this but well…I couldn't justify continuing until I got a little something out of the way first… **Ahem**.

Greetings, this is your author speaking. Consider this your formal warning ladies and gentlemen. This story has had 1 review. Just one. That's it. Now, I know that the reason may very well be because hey, I'm rusty the story may suck. But yet I've had other stories that have received many more reviews and much more attention. So, maybe it's the plot? The characters? What? Something must be wrong I think… But then again… Why in the hell do I have tallies on my status page telling me I have 20-40 people reading each chapter? Hm? Could it possibly be that no one wants to review? Well I know darn well at least 10 made it through all four chapters thus far and may very well be reading this so I'm going to put a little condition here. I get one review, just one, then I'll continue. I'm not asking for a miracle, just one review. So if you would, please make the next chapter possible._iHiei _


End file.
